


Meet me by the swing set

by Allie_enigma



Series: Living with the Lightwoods [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Friends, Falling In Love, Family, Happy Ending, Implied content, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, School, Secret Relationship, Snow, Teen Romance, Young Alec Lightwood, Young Magnus Bane, heartfelt declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: Young Alec Lightwood and Magnus bane go to different schools on opposite sides of the big hill. One sunny afternoon of planned solitude throws them into each other's lives in a way they could never imagine.





	1. Graphite and Oak trees

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'Living with the Lightwoods' series. The stories can be read in any order, but are told from different points of view.
> 
> Please check out this amazing artwork by[ @pris_lynch21](https://twitter.com/pris_lynch21/status/1120397079669608448) She deserves a million thanks for all her help.
> 
> If you'd like to see a little fun drawing of baby Malec I did, I posted it on my twitter[ Here. ](https://twitter.com/Allie_Enigma/status/1121857112546652167?s=19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to #MMBTSS. you'll find a lot of fluff here, so you've been warned <3
> 
> If you would like to see the actual pictures of where this is based, and where I wrote it from, you can see them on my twitter[ here](https://twitter.com/Allie_Enigma/status/1126039726207709184)

The school bell chimed, signalling the end of Alec’s torment for today.

Alec hit the coat pegs side on. He was small for his age, and the other kids let him know it. The books he was carrying dropped to the floor with a smack and the other children grinned as they circled around him. Drawings flew out from in between the pages and Alec raced to pick them up before they ended up doing a round of his classmates. No one wanted to see those drawings.

Clutching at the scattered papers, Alec shot in between the children and burst through the classroom door. His shoes made tiny tapping sounds that echoed as he raced for the glass door now in sight at the end of the corridor. The cloudless blue sky and the green hill in front of it were the only colour that could be seen. Alec knew there was another school on the other side of the hill and begged his parents daily if he could be moved there. They hadn’t given in yet.

***

Magnus swung by the music room on his way home for the day. Someone had knocked over all the music stands and he held his drumsticks in his teeth, as he wrestled to get them all back in their bags. After finishing the task at hand, he pushed open the door to the adjoining room and his eyes lit up in wonder.

From inside the tiny plastic pot on the window sill, an even tinier sapling could be seen sprouting up from the soil. Magnus lifted the pot carefully with both hands and walked with purpose so he could show his classmates the tiny plant. He had grown it all by himself from the acorn he had planted three weeks ago. He ran into school every day to water the sapling and was immensely proud that it was starting to grow.

He burst through the classroom door.

“HEY GU-”

But the classroom was empty. No one wanted to see the sapling.

He excited the classroom and began the slow walk home. Magnus knew there was another school on the other side of the hill, and begged his father daily if he could be moved there. He hadn’t given in yet

***

A light breeze cut through the swaying grass on the hill, creating a whistling sound that you would never hear unless you listened very carefully. The lazy afternoon sun rolled across the sky, in a golden arc.

Alec lay on his stomach, sketching a beetle that was crawling over his notebook. When he’d been particularly lonely one day, he had set out after school with his backpack full of sandwiches and stayed out all day in this little spot. Little creepy-crawlies always strolled by who he could give crumbs to but they never stuck around for long. They would take their little treasures from him and disappear.

Alec scowled in concentration as he lay out on his front. He’d made his way right to the edge of the grass. Still hidden from view, he was trying to sketch a brown bird that had landed on the dusty ground. Most people wouldn’t take any notice of a bird like this, but in the sunlight, Alec could see the colours on the bird that were picked up by the afternoon light. Honey and caramel and oak. Alec had learnt to see the beauty in the ordinary and believed that everything had a purpose. Everything was worth being noticed and everything needed recognition that it was special. He carefully pulled his binoculars from his backpack. He quickly ran a pencil over the page. He could only fill the colour in once he had pencil lines to work with. He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

Alec’s ears twitched. A tiny tapping could be heard from the park in front of him. He dared not lift his head before he finished his sketching. The tiny tapping escalated to a rapid rhythm of beats and strikes and the bird shot up in the air, spraying Alec with dirt.

Alec flew up in a fit of rage and stamped his way over to the playground. Someone had ruined his carefully planned afternoon of drawing.

And they were going to answer for it.

***

Magnus threw down his after school snack as quickly as he could, ignoring his father’s disapproving glare. The quicker he could eat, the sooner he could get outside.

Magnus flew down his front steps, remembering his jacket at the last second and slamming the door shut behind him. The window panes of his house shook in reply, as he took the steps two at a time.

Since he was small, the only joy Magnus had found in this little town was the roaming grasses he could run through with his arms stretched out wide, and the trees in front of his house that he could climb until his limbs ached. Magnus set off at a full sprint, hitting the sticks that he was carrying against fences, trashcans or anything he could find. He burst through the gate and into the adventure playground. Small taps at first and then a complicated rhythm of beats. Pounding out tunes against the tall yellow slide, he lifted his head to see another small boy skulking towards him.

And he did not look pleased.

                                                                                                                                    

 


	2. The secret box

“HEY! YOU! YES YOU! THE ONE WITH THE SPIKEY HAIR AND EYE SORE OF A SPARKLY BACKPACK! COME HERE! DON’T YOU JUMP UP AND DOWN AT-

“WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DUDE? AND I WILL JUMP UP AND DOWN AT YOU! AND BY THE WAY! MY BACKPACK IS NOT AN EYESORE! IT’S FABULOUS!!

Alec stalked through the gate of the adventure playground and stopped dead in his tracks. He’d never seen another little boy like this one before. The little spikey haired boy now had climbed and was sat at the top of the big yellow slide.

Alec sighed and squinted up at the sun behind the slide. “You scared my chick away...”

Magnus chuckled back with a goofy grin. He laughed in reply, as he covered his mouth with his hand. He held onto the top of the slide with his other hand, leaning and allowing it to take all of his weight.

“What, like a girl? I’m not scary. And by the way-“ He slid down the slide and lay flat with his right leg bent so his foot was by his left knee. His right arm was bent behind his head. “Girls are icky. You can do without them.”

Alec stood at the bottom of the slide with his eyes wide and mouth open. This was one strange boy, and he’d never seen anything like it. He stuttered and said the first thing that came to mind.

“…Why are your nails blue? Are you sick?”

Magnus grinned in delight at knowing something that Alec didn’t.

“No... It’s nail polish, silly!”

Alec narrowed his eyes in confusion. “My Mom wears that sometimes…” he stuttered “But… but… you’re a boy! Boys don’t wear nail polish!”

Magnus scowled but then smiled at the thought of being able to educate the other little boy on important world issues such as this.

Magnus thought in concentration for a moment and came up with a quick witted reply.

“Tell me why you’re wearing that t-shirt.” He swung around the bar at the bottom of the climbing frame. ”It’s a bit drab, but why do you like it?”

Alec looked down at the slightly worn t-shirt. He ran his fingers over the frayed hem, in confusion at the sudden change in conversation.

“Because I just like it.”

“If another boy came along and told you he didn’t like your shirt because it’s different to what they like, would you not wear it anymore?”

“No…”

“Well I like nail polish… so I wear it."

Alec tilted his head in momentary confusion and a wide smile broke out across his face.

“Okay, cool!” He paused for a moment and mumbled something down at the floor. Magnus raised one eyebrow. Why didn’t this other boy just clearly say what he was thinking?

Understanding that Magnus hadn’t heard him, Alec lifted his chin up and repeated himself.

“Could you… would you paint mine too?”

***

Magnus burst into his room without a wisp of air in his lungs. He’d left Alec sitting in the park, twiddling his thumbs as he rushed back to his house to get his secret box from under his bed.

There had been a boy in school last year who had stolen his older sister’s makeup bag as a joke and had been trying to get near his friends with it, while they ran away screaming and laughing. After the festivities and hysterics were over, the makeup had been left strewn in their little containers, across the coat room benches. The polishes forever left to dry out, and never for fill their duty. Magnus had seen two of the older girls putting polish on in school once before but they had laughed when he asked if he could join in with them.

Magnus had carefully done a circuit of the whole coat room, picking up every article he could find. After running home without his feet touching the ground, he’d locked himself in his room for hours in a state of wonder and delight. Why didn’t everyone wear this? After some trial and error of painting his nails with lip gloss, he’d then painted his nails a billion different colours in polish. It was both terrifying and exhilarating all at once. He’d run down the stairs to his father who looked up over his paper.

“Look Papa! Look what I did!”

Asmodeous looked up and his eyes dropped. They lowered in confusion.

“Okay son, let’s talk.”

After hours of shouting and crying. Magnus and his father agreed on a deal. Magnus could wear what he wanted to, within reason, but only after school hours. And they weren’t to ever talk about it.

***

Magnus burst into the park with his box hidden under his coat. It didn’t contain much; just the bag of makeup, some sweets and cookies he kept hidden, and a few cheap bracelets he’d given a girl in school his lunch money for a month for.

Alec had moved further up the park to the swings. He was kicking his legs back and forth while leaning backwards with his eyes shut. Magnus paused in wonder at this version of Alec, when he thought no one was watching. He had a smile on his face, feeling the warmth of the afternoon sun. He was lit up in gold.

Magnus cleared his throat and regained his composure as Alec jumped up. He brought his secret box out from under his coat as they went to sit under the shelter of the climbing frame. No one ever came there.

“What’s in the box?”

Magnus snapped open the clasp to show Alec what was inside. No one had ever seen it before and his hands trembled while his little heart pounded in his ribcage. What if this was just a trick? What if the other boys had sent this boy here to mess with him and break his heart?

Ten minutes later, Magnus was carefully tracing Alec’s tiny nails with a clear polish, trying to stay within the edges, hopefully desperate that Alec would like it.  He hadn’t been able to convince him to be a bit more adventurous but it was a start. Alec spoke as Magnus looked down in concentration. Alec’s tiny hand was laid out flat on his own.

“You never told me your name.”

“My name’s Magnus.” He smiled while still looking down “… it means great.”

“That’s cool. I’m Alec by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Alec… Is that the same word as Alex?”

Alec paused. No one had really called him Alex before. Maybe he could have a secret name that only Magnus knew about! He’d seen a superhero film once where the good guy had a different name than his normal one! Maybe Alex could be a different person here. Maybe he could be finally be really happy.

Alec smiled with glee as his nails finished drying. Magnus proudly examined his handiwork. It had gotten late now and it was almost time to go in for tea.

“Tomorrow is Saturday. Do you think we could play again?”

“Sure thing Alex. Just meet me by the swing set tomorrow."


	3. The only way is up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of rain. Baby Alec being adorable as a dinosaur and baby Magnus gives a whole new meaning to the word 'wardrobe'.

Two days later

Maryse Lightwood looked up through the steam of her coffee cup. Halfway from the bowl in front of her, to her baby daughters’ mouth, a dollop of baby food dropped onto the breakfast table. Baby Izzy squealed in delight, smacking the food down on her high chair. Maryse hastily looked from her husband who had his head down, reading the morning paper. Robert looked up between Maryse and his son in confusion, taking the last bite of his toast and brushing off his hands. Maryse glanced over to her other child, who with his tongue out was chasing the last few pesky pieces of his cereal around his bowl. He was wearing a dinosaur bed onesie and the hood fell over his eyes as he looked down, the spines nearly dipping in his milk.

Maryse cleared her throat and stood up. Passing her daughter and a wet wipe to her husband, she ushered Alec out of the kitchen and into the small bathroom down the hall. Alec followed her obediently, the tail of his onesie swishing as he walked. Alec grinned and made “swoosh swoosh” sounds to accompany it as he reached the hall, waddling his little bottom back and forth as he walked to make it do it even more. A tall mirror was hung in the hallway and Alec jumped in front of it with a “Rah!” while holding his hands out like claws. He ran after Maryse with his tail waddling behind him.

After entering the bathroom, Maryse slid the lock across on the door and lifted Alec up so he sat on the closed toilet seat. His little feet didn’t reach the floor, so they swung back and forth as he looked on in confusion.

“Mom, is this about me sneezing on Dad’s toast earlier? Because I didn’t know you saw me and I feel really bad about it.”

Maryse kept her head down as she quickly rifled through the draws of the bathroom cabinet. “No... but we’ll get to that later, why the hell are you wearing nail polish?” she produced two cotton balls and a bottle of nail polish remover. Alec fought to get away, kicking up at the seat as she held onto his tiny hand.

Alec thought to himself in confusion and panic. There was nothing wrong with it? Magnus’ Dad let him wear nail polish and Alec had been wearing it for days, he thought his Mom had seen it and was okay with it! “Mom, what are you doing? Let go of me!”

“Alec, come on! You have school in a minute. I have to get you ready! Where the hell did you get this anyway? People will start whispering about you. You don’t-” she paused as she finished wiping Alec’s hands. “You wouldn’t want Isabelle to hear the other children saying mean things about her big brother, would you?”

Alec chose not to tell Maryse about the other little boy he met in the park. He wanted Magnus to be his secret. Something sacred that no one knew about but him.

“Izzy’s a little baby! The other children already say mean things about me! And why can’t I wear it? You wear t shirts too!”

Maryse raised one eyebrow at her son. Maybe he’d worded that wrong.

She put the bottle of polish remover back in the draw and scooped up Alec from the seat with one arm. She carried him to the door, looking over his pyjamas and smoothing down his front.

“Time to go get dressed Alec. You can’t go to school looking like a dinosaur.”

***

Magnus looked out of his classroom window. It was almost lunch time and his stomach grumbled. The other children were starting to come inside as thin, diagonal rain started to fall down the windows. This wasn’t good at all. He’d promised Alex that he would meet him when school finished. He’d met him every day since they met.

Magnus turned his attention back to the easel in the corner of the room. He’d been trying to mix a colour for nearly three hours. He had told Alex yesterday that he had pretty coloured eyes and boys didn’t usually have pretty coloured eyes. He hadn’t believed him, so Magnus was trying to mix up the colour to show him later. He had to mix it himself as there wasn’t ‘golden-sun colour’ in the cupboard. He’d checked all the bottles. Twice.

Lunch time came around and it had started pouring down outside. Magnus chewed on his sandwich, holding it by two hands, while he looked out of the glass. Magnus liked looking at the rain from inside but didn’t like going out in it. It made his hair go all floppy.

***

Alec sat in his classroom window and sighed the loudest sigh a six year old could muster. The rain was coming down in torrents, pouring through the grass outside. He had to meet Magnus today. He’d promised to meet him every day. It was nearly time to go home now. The other children walked around the room, picking up the toys and singing the ‘tidy up’ song. Alec didn’t join in with them. It wasn’t his mess to tidy up after all. He had a park to get to.

***

Magnus dug through the lost and found box by reception. The other children had chattered as they went home for the day, leaving Magnus in nearly complete peace. He nearly fell in a few times in an effort to reach the bottom. His coat didn’t have a hood and the nice lady working in the room had told him that he could have a look for one. Eventually he came across a pair of purple sparkly wellies, a long waxy yellow raincoat and a long stick that would make an excellent wand. He pulled off his boring black school shoes and tossed them sideways, into the box, with a smile. He pulled on the wellies that were three sizes too big.

He beamed and grinned down at his feet as he stood up, bowing down at first and then standing with his arms out straight to the side. He lifted his head with a world-conquering smile. “They fit perfectly!”

***

Alec stood under the shelter in the adventure playground, trying to pull his jacket over his head. The rain was coming in from all sides and he’d given up trying to stay dry at this point. Magnus was supposed to meet him ages ago. Was he not coming? Alec hung his head and his lip wobbled. He turned around and peered towards his house at the bottom of the hill. He could just about make it out through the downpour. Alec began to walk slowly through the park. He didn’t care about getting wet. He wanted to walk as slowly as he could in case Magnus showed up… or had shown up at least.

A tiny voice could be heard in the distance. Alec snapped his head around and raced back towards the climbing frame. Magnus could be seen racing up the hill. Or as quick as you could race with wellies three sizes too big and overflowing with water. Alec’s face lit up in a grin as he raced down the hill to Magnus, chuckling as he fell and slid on his bottom, down the muddy banking. Magnus caught him halfway. Alec fought to stand up with Magnus’ help and they hugged while jumping up and down in circles. They both lost their purchase on the slippery ground, laughing their heads off as they slid down to the bottom of the hill.


	4. Sticky predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns the consequences to playing out in the rain. Izzy is trademarking her own brand of artwork and something unexpected arrives on Maryse and Robert's doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please check out this amazing artwork by[ @pris_lynch21](https://twitter.com/pris_lynch21/status/1120417351025999873) Her work is incredible.

Alec sat up in the middle of the bed and sniffled. He rubbed his eyes, running his hand across his face and stretching his arms out with a squeak. His head hurt and he frowned as he reached over, patting at the space next to him. Maryse had laid out next to him, while he had fallen asleep, but she wasn’t there now. Clutching his worn old teddy under his arm, he pushed the heavy bed sheets aside, moving so he could sit on the end of his parents’ bed for a moment. He pulled at the warm, thin blanket that he had had since he was young and fought it as it caught somewhere. He sniffled and grumbled at first, without the strength in his arms to pull at it. Then it released itself, making him fall onto his face in the middle of the bed. He sniffled and grumbled as he pushed himself up. Tears welled behind his eyes. He always got emotional when he was sick and he hated it.

His feet pattered across the floor of the room as he made his way over to the door. The room was in total darkness as Maryse had drawn the curtains before putting him back in her bed, the previous morning. He creaked open the door, squinting as the bright hallway light burned at his eyes.

He swayed on his feet as the hallway rocked back and forth. He pulled his blanket behind him, dragging it along the floor. Just before he reached the bathroom, he felt a resistance and he gave the blanket two little questioning tugs before turning around to see where it had caught. On the end of the blanket sat his little sister; giggling and laughing at the irritation on her brother’s face. She turned her head to the side with her eyes half shut and squealed in delight at her brother, kicking her feet up and down on the carpet.

“MOM!”

Maryse walked around the corner. She had just been putting washing away in the next room. Izzy reached her tiny arms out to Maryse and she picked up her daughter by lifting her under the arms.

Alec sniffled, dropping the blanket. He also reached out his arms to Maryse and she rolled her eyes with laughter, trying to pick Alec up with her remaining arm. She fought as she lifted them to balance Izzy on one hip and Alec on the other. With a grin on her face, little Izzy bopped Alec’s nose. She then grimaced over how runny it was and clutched her arms around Maryse’s neck in horror, shaking out her hands in disgust.

Maryse placed Izzy into her cot that was in the corner of the room and Alec back into her and Robert’s bed. She pulled the covers up to Alec’s chin and kissed his forehead, brushing his dark hair from his eyes. She glanced over to Izzy, sitting in the cot, and back to Alec who was tucked in with his little hands clutching the top of the blanket. Her heart ached. They wouldn’t stay this small forever and she wanted to savour every moment.

After getting both Isabelle and Alec down for a sleep, Maryse made her way downstairs so she could make Alec a snack for when he woke up. When she entered the kitchen, her husband was standing inside the door on a ladder, trying to scrub baby food off the ceiling. Izzy was going through a particularly rebellious phase with eating and no spot on ceiling, floor or person was safe.

Maryse glanced up in horror as Robert tried to scrub three different coloured jams from in between the ceiling panels.

 

She gestured towards the ceiling. “I’ve got something under the sink that might help with that. Come down a minute and take a break.”

Robert climbed down from the ladder and walked through to the living room. He checked his back and trousers for food before crashing down on the sofa in front of the TV.

Maryse pulled over the large footstool and sat opposite him. They looked over each other in hesitation before Maryse began to speak.

“Robert, I-“

“This about the nail polish, isn’t it?”

Maryse’s eyebrows furrowed. “You knew about it? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted you to find out on your own.” He didn’t elaborate why. “There’s obviously a simple explanation to this.”

Maryse turned her head slightly, not making eye contact. “Which is…?”

Robert sighed in exasperation as Maryse turned her head back. “Isn’t it obvious? He’s obviously got himself a little girlfriend that he’s running around with. That’s why he’s ill. I couldn’t quite make it out, but I looked out the top window yesterday and he was playing in the rain with someone on the way home. There’s nothing to be worried about, Maryse.”

“Girlfriend? Robert... he’s six.”

“Oh, you know what I mean! All little kids play around with relationships at that age. Alec having a girlfriend is probably just a phase.”

***

Knives and forks clattered as Robert passed the potatoes over to Maryse. She was in a cheery mood as she mashed a few on her plate and put them on the table of Izzy’s highchair. Without looking up from his food, Alec ducked his head and a potato flew over it. Maryse sighed as her fork clattered to her plate.

Robert cleared his throat, making Maryse and Alec look over to him. Izzy pushed her bottle over with a bump.

“Alec, now that you are feeling a little better, Your Mom and I were thinking that you could invite your friend over. The one you were playing in the park with?”

Alec coughed with his mouth full, reaching for his cup with two hands. He took a sip and nodded to his father. His eyes lit up. With a smile on his face, he walked over to his school bag in the corner of the room. He pulled out a slip of paper. “I got their Dad’s phone number last week, so we could talk on the phone. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Mama. Are you mad?”

Maryse smiled. “No honey. I’m not mad. I’m glad that you’ve made a friend. You’ve finished your tea?” She looked over at his empty plate. “Why don’t you go give them a call and ask if they want to come over?”

Alec grabbed the handset from the counter and ran upstairs to his room. Robert and Maryse could hear his excited footsteps as they pattered over their heads.

Robert half grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Maryse, looking over his glass. He gestured his head up, indicating the sound of Alec who jumping up and down on his bed in excitement.

“Better buy a hat, Maryse. I can hear wedding bells with this one.”

***

There were two gentle taps on the door. This was followed a few seconds later by a harsh pounding and Maryse sped up to answer the door. Her eyes opened wide at the sight on her doorstep.

A very small boy, with hair in spikes, stood on the doorstep. With one hand on his hip, he looked up at Maryse and with the other, pulled a round green lollipop from his mouth. He was dressed in light purple, skinny jeans and a long white shirt, slightly stained with a green circle on the bottom. He had a small backpack on his shoulders and the head of a small bear stuck out. It had one eye missing and had seen better days. Maryse looked up and down the small boy, taking him in with a scowl.

“Can I help-OOMF!- " The little boy had wrapped his arms around Maryse’s legs. He held her legs in a death grip and she weighed up the situation. He grinned up at her with a sticky mouth and huge eyes framed by lashes that touched his round cheeks when he blinked at her.

He rocked back and forth as he hugged her legs and Magnus exclaimed with a grin.

“THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME COME OVER TO PLAY WITH ALEXANDER!”


	5. Sprinkled stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Alec makes a return. Things get very messy in the kitchen. Izzy narrowly avoids a hospital visit. Alec goes for a ride and demonstrates an important lesson in sharing.

“ALEC! Grab your sister, my hands are full! ROBERT! I THINK IZZY HAS A MINI MARSHMALLOW UP HER NOSE!” Robert plucked Izzy up from the floor and ran out of the room with her in his arms. He returned triumphant from the bathroom, a minute later, with a tissue in one hand and a hysterically laughing Izzy in the other.

Magnus and Alec both stood on the same small, white step in the kitchen. Alec was frantically mixing cornflakes with melted chocolate in a bowl and trying to do it quickly, before it set, huffing over having to do all the work, getting louder with it each time he got no response. Magnus was ordering pots of sprinkles in a line depending on which he liked best. Alec looked sideways in exasperation, laughing sarcastically as he rolled his eyes so hard, the sound was audible from outside in the hall. There was chocolate all up his face, arms and clothes despite Maryse putting aprons on both of them. Magnus looked pristine, slightly away from the edge of the counter so he didn’t get chocolate on his shirt. He turned his face to the side while telling Alec to hurry up with the mixing, so they could decorate them. Alec put his hand down flat in the bowl with a grin, creasing his nose up as chocolate pooled between his fingers. Halfway between a growl and the laugh of a maniac, he pressed a chocolate printed hand shape smack in the middle of Magnus’ face.

After they were finished, and both boys cleaned up, Maryse lifted the twelve cakes on a tray to put in the fridge so they could set and had told the boys that they could go and spend some time outside in the back garden. She looked over the tray as she strolled to the fridge. Six of the cakes were piled with whatever biscuit, marshmallow or chocolate had been lying around. The other half were expertly decorated, each round sprinkle placed carefully by hand and sprayed with about two bottles worth of edible glitter.

Maryse walked into the living room with chocolate up her arms. She tried to pull the pack of baby wipes from Izzy’s baby bag without getting chocolate everywhere. Robert came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning over slightly to kiss her on the cheek.

She laughed. “Robert stop, you’ll get it all over you!” He grinned and went to sit down.

After wiping her arms, Maryse sat down on the sofa. She put her legs up across Roberts lap and sighed as she finally got to sit down.

“So...” he started with a smile while patting Maryse’s leg. “Making cakes with Alec and his little friend…” his voice lowered. “You’re softening, Maryse.”

Maryse laughed in mock horror. “I am not! Although he is pretty sweet. I suppose if he makes Alec happy… then I could keep him around for a bit longer.” She got up and walked over to the wide glass windows that were overlooking the back garden.

***

“Alex, come on! Just brush off the dirt and get up!” Alec sat on the ground with his arms crossed. He had a pout on his face and a grumble that would put a black storm cloud to shame.

“I DON’T LIKE THIS GAME!”

Magnus walked onto the grass where Alec was sitting. He wrestled to pull Alec’s hand out from under his arm as they both laughed at Alec’s resistance. Magnus tickled Alec under his arm and they both screeched with childlike giggling and laughter.

***

Maryse peered out of the window to hear her son cracking up with laughter. Although she questioned why and shook her head as she smiled. He was on his stomach with his face down in the grass, being pulled across their back lawn by one arm.

***

It was later on in the day, nearly night time now. Maryse glanced at her watch. Robert was snoozing in the arm chair in the corner. Izzy was sound asleep in her cot upstairs and the house was very still. She had rung Magnus’ father earlier and he had agreed to let him sleepover as tomorrow wasn’t a school day.

She made her way downstairs and out of the back door. Their house was technically four levels if you counted the disused attic because they had a decking and stairs outside, leading down to the garden. She peered over the decking at the scene below. Alec and Magnus were lying on one of her old blankets, chatting away as they stared up at the sky. She smiled, not wanting to disturb whatever important topics the six year olds could possibly be talking about, but it was getting late, it would be cold soon.

She shouted down to the lawn. “Ten more minutes boys and then you have to come in, okay!?” They both groaned back in reply.

She shook her head and turned away, picking up the two plates and cups off the garden table as she made her way back inside.

***

“…aaannd that’s why I’m no longer allowed to mix glitter glues in the sink!"

Alec raised his eyebrows as he stared up at the sky with his eyes wide open. “Wowww, who knew that you had to pay plumbers extra on Christmas day?”

They lay in total silence for a few more minutes. Insects started chirping around them. Finally, Alec broke the silence.

“Magnus, where’s your Mom gone? Is she on holiday?

Magnus sighed and rolled over onto his front. Alec turned his head to the side, worried he’d said something wrong.

Alec spoke again. “It's okay…you… you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay." Magnus smiled as he rolled onto his back, putting Alec at ease.

“Thing is-” he began, “-I don’t really know. I asked my Papa once but he wouldn’t tell me.”

Alec pondered whether to talk or not but Magnus looked at him with expectation, so he did.

“Is she in the sky? I had a goldfish once that went to the sky. Is that why your Dad looks so sad?”

Magnus shook his head. “I don’t think so. You know… I saw a girl in school once who had two Mamas. Maybe the girl wasn’t given a Papa, so she needed two Mamas to look after her. Maybe that’s where some Papas and Mamas go. I think it would be fun to have two Mamas or two Papas. Mayybe one day... I could be a second Papa to a boy or girl who needs two.”

Alec looked to the side and his lip wobbled. Magnus had a single tear running down his face and Alec reached out with his hand in his sleeve to wipe it away. “But, Magnus,? Didn’t you need a Mom, too?”

Magnus looked back at Alec. There was a warm feeling inside him despite the chill in the air. He didn’t know why. Maybe this is what having a friend felt like after all.

“I’ve never had a Mama, so I don’t know any different. Maybe another little boy or girl already had a Mama before mine met me and she needed to go to be with them because they lost theirs.”

Alec turned his head to look up at the stars above. He reached out his hand to Magnus’ in between them and Magnus took it with a grateful smile.

“We could share mine if you want to.”


	6. A new life

Two years later

Maryse sat looking out at the water. Robert was swinging three year old Izzy with one arm and seven year old Alec with the other. He was Lifting them both just as the waves reached their feet and her two children screeched in delight as they were swung by their father. She pushed at the parasol next to her. Magnus was building a sandcastle by her side, oblivious as she adjusted it and the shade moved to block the sunlight on his head. She looked back at her two smiling children, running and playing in the big wide world and placed her hand protectively on her middle.

The third would have to wait a little while to join them.

She reached into the picnic basket down at her side. Underneath the sandwiches, cakes and lemonade was a plastic container Robert had hidden for her at the bottom. She turned her back to Magnus, the seven year old was preoccupied with his expertly crafted sand castle. She hadn’t told any of the children yet, either her own two or the one that practically lived with them. She didn’t want Magnus asking why she was eating cold lasagne, on the beach, in the middle of a summer heatwave. She turned away from him and began shovelling down the lasagne with a plastic fork.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. With a mound of lasagne hanging from her mouth, she turned to see Magnus who had come up behind her. He had been watching her carefully for a few minutes, wondering if what she was eating was worth his time.

He plopped himself down in the sand next to her and held up a plastic fork “Oooh, goody! What are we having?”

Maryse held out the container to Magnus. In the past few weeks, she would probably have bitten the arm off someone who wanted to share her food but as he looked up with huge eyes, something primal and maternal inside her switched.

Magnus spoke between a mouthful of lasagne, gesturing towards Robert and the other children who were coming up the beach. Izzy was unhappy about getting out of the water so was digging her heels in, laughing as Robert simply pulled her through the soft sand. Alec was sat on the back of a cheap children’s surf board that Robert was pulling behind him. Between pulling them both up the beach, Robert was looking slightly tired. “You might want to put that away now, if everyone else is coming back-.” Magnus paused, licked some sauce off his hand and nodded towards the container “-we can have some more later.”

***

The sun had rolled around slightly in the sky. Robert lay sleeping in the sand. Maryse had walked down to the water's edge with Izzy to see if they could find any shells to take home and everything was peaceful. Alec sat on the ground, pointing and chuckling at Robert’s legs as Magnus dumped another bucket of sand on top of him. Robert was buried now, from chest to toes, and they worked quickly to pat the sand down tight.

They both stood up, brushing their hands clean. Magnus grinned at their achievement but Alec was scowling. Magnus turned to look at him. “What is it Alex?”

Something was still missing. Alec moved along the sand until he found what he needed.

***

Maryse walked up the beach. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. She stood over Magnus and Alec, pretending to be asleep on one of the towels. Alec was executing it perfectly but she knew her sons’ breathing when he was sleeping. He wasn’t. Magnus was failing miserably, bright red and snorting into his hand with laughter while he lay flat on his back and tried not to flail his legs around. She walked over to her husband. He was buried in sand from his neck to his feet. He had strands of seaweed wrapped around his head, down to his shoulders, and two large flat shells on his chest.

***

Robert walked down from the beach shop with Alec in hot pursuit. Alec had insisted on carrying only his and Magnus’ Ice creams, so Robert was trying to balance his wallet, two cones, and an ice cream tub for Izzy in his hands. Robert walked in front as Alec raced to keep up, the soft sand nearly giving way each time he took a step. Both cones had been dripping slightly, in the heat, since they had started walking and Alec ran with his tongue out as he got left behind, running it down the drips on each of the two cones. Alec thought to himself quietly. Magnus never had to find out about it. He would be thankful Alec was looking after his Ice cream cone.

***

Alec got back to his family a minute or so after Robert. Robert, Maryse and Izzy were all eating, and Magnus was jumping up and down impatiently at the impending deliciousness. Alec handed Magnus his cone and sat down. Magnus looked over to Alec’s Ice cream sadly, trying to appear and sound grateful.

“Did they have the chocolate ice cream sticks? The ones they poke on the top?”

Alec shrugged a reply. “No, sorry. They were all out.”

Magnus exclaimed “Damn!” but got over it quickly and went back to eating. Alec turned to the side slightly and grinned wickedly while he pushed his two flakes further down into his cone.

 ***

"Boys!" Maryse called up from up the beach. "We'll be going soon, okay?!"

Alec was stood in the sea, up to his knees, as his teeth chattered. He was swishing the water to Magnus who was swirling his toes on the edge of the waves. "Come on, Magnus! We're going soon so get in! It's not even that cold!" Magnus walked into the water so it was up to his ankles. 

"It's not the cold I'm worried about!" He touched his hand gently against the quiff in his hair. Alec reached for Magnus' arm and pulled him in after him. By the time they got back to the sand and everything was packed up, Magnus' hair lay in a flat mess against his head. But for once, he found that he didn't even care.

***

The previous day, Asmodeus, Robert and Maryse had agreed to let Alec stay over Magnus' for the night. Alec waved to his parents as the car pulled out of Magnus’ drive, on their way back home.  Alec looked up at the brickwork as they went into the house. Asmodeus apparently wasn’t around. Magnus explained that his Papa worked a lot, so he was always either typing in the side room or sleeping upstairs. Alec had never been in a house without parents around before. It made him slightly nervous, but Magnus’ father was only upstairs and they could just call him if they needed him.

Later that evening, after dinner that Asmodeus had briefly appeared to cook for them, the two boys were sat on the rug in Magnus’ room. Magnus was trying to teach Alec to play Kelereng, a traditional Indonesian game with marbles, but Alec kept picking them up to look at the various patterns on them and disrupting the game.

Bored with the game and Alec’s lack of interest. Magnus moved the conversation onto more pressing matters. “Alex?” Magnus tapped his fingertips together as he looked over to his best friend. “Is your Mama Italian?” Alec looked over to him in puzzlement.

“I don’t think so…whyyy?”

Magnus pouted his lips. “She really loves Lasagne. I think you should tell Your Papa to buy her lots and lots.”


	7. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alec's eighth birthday! The day is filled with cake, hugs and lots of surprises.

There were whispers and laughter in the darkened room and Alec rolled over. He’d been having a dream about owning a jelly bean factory. When he opened his eyes, Maryse and Robert were stood over him, singing with a cake in their hands. Izzy jumped up and down on his bed with laughter.

“Hap-py Birth-day deaaar A-lec! Hap-py Birth-day to youuu!”

Everyone cheered as Alec blew out the candles. September 12th. Alec’s birthday. Also the first day back in school. Alec’s black and white blazer lay over the chair in his room, his shorts and underwear were on top of it and his new shiny, school shoes were presented neatly on the floor.

After having chocolate cake for breakfast, Alec unwrapped his presents on the living room floor. It had become a family tradition for them all to sit on the floor together in a circle with the presents between them. Alec had been pushed into a pointy party hat and had groaned as his mother put it on, but he was secretly loving every second. After a few small presents had been opened, a few pieces of clothing, some toys and his old favourite blanket rewrapped by Izzy, one long and flat box remained.

Maryse walked around to her son. Her baby bump was just starting to show, and she was feeling both slightly nauseous and emotional. Her and Robert were planning to tell the children soon. She sat by Alec and looked around at each member of her precious family. This would be the last birthday in this house with just the four of them.

Alec picked up the flat, white box and pulled it into his lap. It was decorated beautifully with light blue and green ribbons, tied in a bow over the middle.

Robert put his hand against Alec’s cheek. Alec had grown a lot in the last year but Robert’s hand still swamped his face as he kissed the top of Alec's head. “We wanted to get you something special Alec. We’ve talked about this for a while and we think you’re big enough now.” Alec bobbed up and down next to him, half not listening to the sentimental lecture, too excited to see what it was. Robert smiled and patted his head. “Go on then!”

Alec pulled gently at the tail of the bow. The ribbons slid away in a cascade of colour and promise. Alec slid the lid off the box and his eyes lit up. His hands hovered over what the box contained without touching it. He let out a small gasp.

Inside the box on a red velvet lining sat a beautifully crafted bow; and a quiver filled with silver coloured arrows. He couldn’t have thought of something he’d have loved more.

Maryse hugged her son as her eyes teared up. “You’re going to start archery club, Alec. Just like you’ve always wanted.”

***

Alec sat on his living room sofa with his school bag on as he kicked his feet back and forth. He was feeling slightly confused. He had to call Magnus in ten minutes, before he left, and they would both be upset and grumpy for the day if they didn’t speak. They always spoke on the phone at the same time every morning before they both went to their different schools but Robert and Maryse had told him to stay there while something was going on outside. Alec could see movement in the glass on the door. He didn’t like not knowing things.

Eventually, Maryse walked back into the house, barely opening the front door as she did so. Alec hopped down off the sofa with his bag slung over his shoulder. Maryse had brushed his hair perfectly over his head and gelled it to stay in place so he looked smart for his first day in the new school year.

She smiled and as she reached him, she held out her hand to her son. He looked up at her with curiosity as she beamed, barely containing her excitement. “Okay, Alec, come with mee!”

Alec and Maryse walked out of the front door. She had put a blindfold over his eyes, so she held his little hand as she guided him over the steps.

Robert held his hand out for Alec to take in his and Izzy grabbed the other. “Everything has been sorted out so don’t worry, go and have fun. Alec, open your eyes!”

Alec pulled the blindfold from his head. In front of him was a huge square box, there was a large red bow on the top. “ANOTHER PRESENT?! I love you, Mom and Dad and Izzy!” he laughed. How could it possibly be better than his new bow and quiver, complete with arrows?

As he walked over to the box, it thudded slightly. Was it a dog? Just as he reached out his hand nervously to lift the loose lid on top, from inside, a party blower sounded. Magnus burst up from inside the box with his arms out and a party hat on. Glitter, streamers and confetti flew out in every direction and obscured Alec’s vision. When it cleared into the air and the surroundings, only Magnus was left standing in the box.

Wearing the same black and white blazer, shorts and pair of shiny new school shoes as Alec was.


	8. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have their first day at school.

Alec and Magnus stood at the massive school gate, looking at the playground. Both of them had their tiny backpacks on, that were never quite needed the first day back except to carry their lunches. They had both gone to the shop with Maryse on the way to school and picked out a pencil case each. While Alec had opted for a plain, blue and black one, Magnus’ had chosen a glittery one with pencil toppers shaped like puppies and two free keyrings. The keyrings clicked and chimed as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. Alec had helped him put them on his bag while they were in the back of the car.

Maryse usually insisted on taking Alec in herself on the first day back but they had claimed that they would be fine as long as they had each other. Second grade was a whole step up and they were both nervous although Magnus was trying to hide it. He just wanted the other boys and girls to like him. Alec stood by Magnus’ side with his hands trembling, wondering if it was worth them sneaking past his house, running over the hill and through the park to hide in Magnus’ wardrobe until three o’clock.

Magnus reached his hand out to Alec, as some of the other children ran by screaming. He felt tall in that moment, despite being smaller than Alec. He pouted his bottom lip slightly as he spoke. He’d been tripping over his words slightly, since he’d lost one of his front teeth. “I can hold your hand if you’re scared Alex…would you… would you like me to hold your hand?”

Alec carefully wrapped his hand around Magnus’ and smiled gratefully. As Magnus stared out straight ahead, Alec glanced at him shyly. In the past two years they’d known each other, they had both grown a lot. They were beginning to look slightly older, not so much like tiny children anymore, but Alec caught himself off guard by thinking that one day, when they were much, much, older, Magnus was going to make a good looking man. Girls would go crazy over him. He bet they would.

Together as a team, they stepped through the gate and onto the school yard. They looked around with wide eyes as children ran in every direction. Magnus spoke to Alec as they stood still with chaos all around them. “You have nothing to worry about anyway. You’re eight now, Alec. Boyyy, I’d like to be eight.”

Alec pulled his hand from Magnus’ and tried to pat his head affectionately. “You’re eight in fwee months Magnus, it’s-”

“WATCH THE HAIR!”

Alec sighed, shaking his head as he laughed. More children ran out across the playground and the two boys got swept from each other as children ran in every direction. Alec started to panic. “MAGNUS STAY WITH ME!” his heart raced, and his breathing quickened as he fought both the crowd and frantically searched for his best friend. Everything was spinning. He couldn't breathe. Everything was too loud.

Alec stood still for a moment and counted to ten “One…two…three.” He stopped panicking about himself for a second and listened carefully. In that second, Magnus was the only thing that mattered. He followed the clicking and chiming sound. Walking through the masses of school children, his ears focused on the clack of keyrings that would bring him back to his best friend. Magnus had been so frightened for the first day. The noise was getting too hard to follow now and then it stopped. But he had an idea.

Alec reached the edge of the crowd, looking up at the playground equipment in the centre of the grassy area.

***

Magnus’ was pushed back in the crowd, gasping as his feet were guided along. He hated being surrounded and enclosed, but he had to find Alex. In that second, Alex was the only thing that mattered to him. Magnus ran frantically with his backpack chiming behind him. “I’M HERE! SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN!!” Magnus moved to the edge of the playground. He had to get away from this crowd, but he hadn’t seen Alec yet and he was worrying so much for him. Alex had been so frightened for the first day. As he got away from the crowd, he came across some playground equipment. He had an idea.

***

Alec got away from the crowd and looked out at the equipment area. Magnus was sitting on one of the two swings, with his school bag at his feet. Alec let out a breath and rushed forward. Magnus stood up the second that Alec came into his eyesight and they ran towards each other, Alec slightly more composed and swerving around the children even as he walked at a quick pace. Magnus rushed hysterically, waving his arms and ploughed down anyone and everything in his path.

The two boys crashed together, ignoring the looks and laughter directed at them by the other children. Magnus was usually the more serious of the two, but tears ran down his face as he gripped Alec’s shoulders, nearly completely wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist as Alec ran his hand over the back of Magnus’ head to soothe him and they both stood still. Alec clutched him tighter, turning his knuckles white. “Magnus I- I’ve never felt that type of fear ever-” he stuttered “Magnus, I…I love you- please don’t leave me again.”

Magnus squeezed Alec back “I won’t…ever...I…I love you too”.

***

Later, as they were having lunch, Alec looked over to Magnus. Between a mouthful of sandwich, Magnus spoke to him. “This morning Alex…when we lost each other? Did you find me by accident?” He was nervous while waiting for the reply. Alec shook his head as he grimaced at his sandwich. Maryse had given him Izzy’s tuna ones by accident. “No, you told me to meet you by the swing set once so that’s what I did.” Magnus nodded in response and switched his lunch box around with Alec’s. Alec looked up with hearts in his eyes. “Are you sure?” Magnus nodded, and they went back to eating each other’s sandwiches. Alec sunk his teeth into Magnus’ PB&J and groaned at how good it was. Magnus ate with a smile on his face at how happy Alec looked. Magnus hated tuna more than anything in the world.

But Alec didn’t need to know about that.


	9. Falling as one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn arrives as Alec and Magnus have a week off school.

October came around quickly. The air crackled with the smell of bonfires and fireworks and hotdogs. The whole town was lit up in various shades of gold and brown. Magnus and Alec were in the park, they had just been let out of school for a week off. As the natural world was slowing and shutting down to brace itself for winter, their small universe was dotted with a thousand new opportunities.

Alec reached the top of the hill, out of breath as he had run all the way down and back about twenty times to collect leaves from the trees nearby. Magnus stood at the top of the hill, laughing and barking orders on which were the best coloured trees to get them from. He had arranged the leaves into a pile that Magnus had said was probably taller than the both of them, even if he had climbed onto Alec’s shoulders. They didn’t know for definite. Alec has in a heap on the floor and in no fit state to test the theory.

Alec stood up and put his hands on his knees as he panted. He pulled his hat and scarf from his head as beads of sweat ran down his neck. Magnus stood on the edge of the hill, looking down at the trees below as he pointed with an expectant grin. “Gee Alex…that yellow tree is awfully nice, huh?”

Alec ran forward with a “ARGGGHHH!” He ran into Magnus and tackled him so they both fell into the massive heap of leaves. They wrestled, laughing and trying to push each other’s heads against the ground. Alec caught Magnus by the ankle and flipped him over while he screeched with laughter, pinning him by the shoulders as leaves rained down. Alec leaned over him, pinning Magnus’ hands against the floor while breathless. Alec’s fatigue caught up with him, his arms gave way and he collapsed laughing, in a heap with his ear against Magnus’ chest.

Magnus moved his eyes to look down over Alec. Neither of them could move, Alec was too exhausted, and Magnus was pinned under the weight of Alec’s body. “You okay there?... buddy…?”

Alec panted. “Yes. I’m…I’m fine…You took my breath away for a second…” Magnus creased his eyebrow at Alec. “What do you mean, Alex…?”

Alec sat up and lifted himself off the ground, finally getting his breath back. “Making me run up the hill, stupid.” Alec stood up and made his way over to the bench in the corner of the park to get his water bottle from in his bag.

Magnus spoke while laying down in the leaves. They swirled and crashed together in the sky as he looked up in wonder. Each leaf grew on a tree as an individual, but they fell as one. He spoke quietly, Alec too far away to hear him. “That’s what I thought you meant.”

***

Back at Alec’s house, the two boys sat down at the living room table. Maryse had bought them a scrap book the previous year and they were busy sticking leaves onto a new page. Magnus clapped his hands slowly, looking at the glue and glitter stuck between them. His chair scraped against the floor as he hopped down, trying not to put his hands on anything. “Imma go wash my hands, okay?” He strolled out of the room with his hands held up. There was a sticker on his forehead.

Alec flicked back to the cover of the book. It was filled with beautiful photos, taken by Maryse, starting the day last year when Alec, Magnus and Izzy had all caught the chicken pox. All three were wrapped in blankets on the pull out sofa but still laughing while they ate ice cream and condemned Robert and Maryse to slavery. Maryse had bought them the book so they could have something to do while they were stuck at home. The pages were covered in drawings, stickers and such a high volume of glitter that it meant Robert could follow where they’d taken it from the trail it left behind.

Alec’s house wasn’t Magnus’ exactly, but his father was kind of an absent parent. He provided Magnus with a roof and a full fridge, but they didn’t see much of each other considering they were only a two person family. Magnus was a people person and had always wanted a large family, so he practically lived at Alec’s. Maryse often wondered of the road Magnus could have gone down if he hadn’t met Alec but, in a way, it was the same for Alec too. She counted her blessings every day that Magnus and Alec had come into each other’s lives.

Alec turned the page. Photos of him and Magnus eating ice lollies at the beach. Him and Magnus roasting marshmallows (those two pages stuck together slightly). Him and Magnus flying kites in the park. Alec looking grumpy as Magnus performed magic tricks in a top hat and glittery jacket. Alec laughed at that one. Magnus had let him be his assistant but hadn’t let him help with anything.

He flipped the pages from the first to the last that was filled. They had grown so much in these two and a half years and he’d never noticed it before. He smiled fondly at the photos, wanting to and not wanting to grow up just yet. He didn’t mind either as long as Magnus was at his side.

Magnus came back into the room with someone he’d found on the way. He was supporting Izzy’s hands as she walked because sometimes she tripped over the carpet on the way in and Maryse had been too busy to tack it down yet. Izzy ran over to Alec who had stood up. She ran head first into his legs with a bump and stood on his feet. He walked with Izzy’s feet on his and he swung her up to sit on the chair, supporting her so she didn’t fall. Magnus still had sequins in his hair although Alec presumed that was probably on purpose. “Hey, Magnus? I have an idea.”

Later in the day, when Maryse had walked into the room, all three children were splayed on the sofa, facing away from her as they watched a movie they’d seen a million times, still laughing at it as they recited every word.

She walked over to the table, her eyes skimming over the last filled page that was still drying. On the page were three hand prints, each belonging to one of the children. One was tiny and pink. The other two were slightly bigger, one was gold and one was made with blue glitter and glue. Under each hand print was a drawn square box made of pencil for them to print their hands on when they had grown up.

Maryse walked over to the sofa, carrying her Polaroid camera that printed out little photographs. All three children were barefoot and had fallen asleep with a blue blanket spread over them. Alec and Magnus both slept peacefully while Izzy lay between them. Their hands reached over her in a protective cage and linked together. No one would ever dare hurt Izzy when those two were around. Maryse snapped the photograph and waved it to bring out the photo. She thought to herself as she smiled and tucked the blanket around them. Those two boys would make good fathers one day, when they each had their own children to love and to care for.


	10. Everything changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are suffering through a boring few hours of classroom punishment, through no fault of their own, when there is an unexpected knock on the door.

The clock ticked away in the corner of the room, the only audible thing in the silent classroom. The whole class had been condemned to an afternoon of silence. Magnus and Alec had been talking non-stop all day and driving her mad but what finally broke the teacher was Magnus’ declaration that one of the other students’ art ‘wasn’t good enough’ of which was then doused in a pot of glitter, making the other student cry. Magnus had then told them to “suck it up” and learn where the phrase “suffer for your art” had come from which was wildly incorrect and out of context. He was now seated in the corner of the room, facing the wall.

There was a gentle knock on the classroom door.

One of the ladies who worked in reception came in and whispered in their teacher’s ear. They both nodded at each other and the receptionist moved to walk towards Alec who was seated with four other children at one of the tables. Magnus turned around from his solitary chair of confinement in the corner with a grin on his face. “OOOOOH ALEC’S IN TROU-BLE!”

The teacher looked up and sighed “Please turn around Mr. Bane.”

“That’s Mr. Lightwood to you.”

She spoke before he had the chance to stick his tongue out, she knew he would have, he’d done it on numerous occasions before. She didn’t have the energy to send him to work in next door. They did art all day on Wednesdays and he knew it. “Don’t talk back to me Mr. Bane. I’ve had the pleasure of teaching you for nearly a whole school year. I have read the school register every one of those days and I have told you a hundred times, even if you sign all your school work with Magnus Lightwood, that is not your legally binding name.”

Alec watched all the commotion from his seat. The kind lady from reception held her hand out to him. “Could you come with me Alec? There’s someone here to pick you up.” Alec put his pencils into his bag and handed his work to his teacher on the way out. Magnus waved to him sadly as he walked out of the room and the door was shut after him.

When Alec reached the corridor, one of the pre-school assistants was in the hallway, holding Izzy’s hand. Izzy had been going to pre-school for a while since turning four but didn’t like it much. Alec and Magnus had been trusted to walk home with her every day because it wasn’t far. She had spent many days complaining with Magnus about school. Alec nodded along with them but secretly loved it.

Izzy ran to Alec and took his hand. “Dad’s here Alec. I think Mom is having our baby brother or sister” Alec calmed immediately and then started getting excited. Together, they ran ahead of the receptionist and pre-school assistant, the reception was around the corner and they both ran into the arms of Robert. Izzy jumped up at her father, so he could pick her up. Alec had accepted that he was too big to be carried now.

Robert strapped them both into the car and set off for the hospital. He wished they could have brought Magnus too, he was one of the family on a technicality, but rules were rules.

***

Alec and Izzy ran down the hospital corridor, each pulling one of Robert’s arms behind them. He had told them that Maryse had had the baby but not its name or even if it was a boy or girl. The truth was there had been complications with the birth which meant Maryse wouldn’t be able to have more children despite them both wanting an even larger family. They were much too young to be told about it, let alone understand but Robert and Maryse had had a conversation about it and were putting up brave faces. This was a happy day; any issues could be sorted and discussed at another time. They had three healthy children and a Magnus, so they were thankful. Robert remembered the day they had both found out that Maryse was carrying another child. They had sat on the bathroom floor holding each other’s hands and cried tears of joy when the test came out as positive.

The little group reached the door that Robert and Maryse had been in earlier. Alec was visibly shaking although Robert didn’t know if it was from nerves or excitement. Alec had nearly been sick himself from excitement when he found out that Maryse was expecting although it could have been because it was on Halloween night and him and Magnus had raced to see who could eat their whole pillowcase of sweets first. Maryse had started a new craving for lollipops and couldn’t get enough of them. She accidentally blurted it to Magnus who told everyone else within a ten mile radius about it because he was so excited.

Izzy went first into the room and jumped up to hug Maryse with Alec following behind. Robert kissed her head and she moved the blanket away, so the children could see. Snuggled in the blanket was a tiny baby, wearing a tiny blue hat.

She smiled sweetly while looking down at the baby boy. “Alec, Isabelle, this is your brother Max.” Izzy stomped her feet and shouted, “I don’t want another brother!” but she said it while reaching out her arms, she wanted to be the first to want to hold him. As she sat on Robert’s lap later with Max in her arms, she looked into his little eyes and told him that she would never let anything bad happen to him.

***

Meanwhile, the school buzzer sounded in the class room. All the other children left as Magnus waited for his 10 minutes extra to be up. He fidgeted back and forth, wanting to find out why Alec hadn’t been back. The teacher checked her watch. “Okay Magnus, you can go but I want you on your best behaviour tomorrow, okay?” He nodded as he handed his work to her and ran out of the class, shutting the door behind him. The teacher sat down to start her marking and read the top of the piece of paper.

It was signed ‘Magnus Lightwood-Bane.’

***

Alec phoned Magnus from the hospital later on, buzzing with excitement. Alec was throwing out sentences quicker than Magnus could take them in. Magnus was unable to get a word in edge wise as Alec blurted out everything that had happened since the second he had arrived, including about the contents of Max's nappy. You'd swear Alec hadn't had a younger sibling before. Magnus cut him off "Alec, I need to tell you something. I know we have phones and we can talk and we make it work but..." Alec's heart raced.

"Magnus, what is it?"

"I just spoke to my father Alec, he's changed jobs and..."

"Magnus, what is it? What's Happening?"

"...He says we're moving Alec...I'm moving away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes, this chapter is a little angsty for me but this was made to be a fluffy fic and that's how it will stay. No matter what happens, nothing is as bad as it seems.


	11. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been nearly four years since Max's birth and Magnus having to move homes. When Alec and Magnus meet again by the swing set, everything has changed and there's something that Magnus desperately needs to tell Alec.

“-and I wished that you were here with us, you always miss important stuff. I wish you were here now.”

“Chill dude- he has work down here until tomorrow. I’m literally in the car, on my way”

“Did you remember to pack everything this time?”

“That was one night dude… and we were seven!”

“Hang on buddy, there’s something pulling at my foot… MOM! TELL MAX TO STOP BOTHERING ME WHEN I’M ON THE PHONE”

Maryse walked into Alec’s room, with a pile of washing in her hands. She set it down on Alec’s bed and pulled his phone from his hand. “Heyyyy Magnus, how are you sweetie?” Alec scoffed and grabbed the phone back “Mom! You are so embarrassing, I swear!”

Alec sat on his light blue bed while he talked. Maryse did a quick sweep of the room and dusted off one of Alec’s many archery trophies that were lined up on the shelves above his bed. Looking after a nearly four year old, two who were nearly nine, and a thirteen year old, it was busy work. They had had to convert the attic into two separate bedrooms.

After many long conversations, Maryse and Robert who had desperately wanted one more child to complete their family, had adopted another boy who was the same age as Izzy. Alec often joked to her in private that it was to try and fill the Magnus shaped hole that he’d left when he had to move four years ago.

Maryse and Magnus made kissy noises to each other on the phone, winding up Alec who moaned again at his embarrassing Mom and best friend. Maryse knew he was growing up but was thankful that he was still at the age at least where he’d have conversations with her instead of just grunting and holding out his plate.  “Okayy thank you for that Magnus! And Mom…Out! And take Max with you!”

Maryse held out her hand to Max and they left the room. “Oh, by the way Alec, your archery instructor called and said he can get those arrows in for you for the competition next week, okay? And if you’re going out in the snow, please put on a hat and gloves this time” Alec held his thumb up, still preoccupied with talking on the phone. Maryse walked out with Max into the hall. “Come on Max, lets go see what Izzy and Jace are up to.”

***

Alec was out of breath when he reached the top, he was boiling despite the snow falling everywhere. Every time he stopped to catch his breath, he slipped down a bit further. Who the hell had decided to place the park at the top of the hill? And why hadn’t he questioned it before? There was a long expanse of grass on either side of the park. Before he reached it, he spotted his favourite person in the whole world. Alec started out as a leisurely stroll, this changed to a brisk walk as his shoes crunched in the snow. By the time Magnus stood up from a brushed off swing and noticed him, they were both running to each other.

It had been nearly a year since they’d seen each other in person, despite speaking multiple times every day on the phone. Alec had gotten a stupid Saturday Job down at the library, so he could contribute to his Parent’s phone bill. As Alec ran, Magnus still at a distance, he thought to himself that Magnus looked different, but he couldn’t figure out why.

Alec stood composed for a minute before giving in and practically jumping into Magnus’ arms. They both slipped to the ground in the snow, Alec now realised Magnus had make up on. They both grinned and laughed for a second while Magnus hugged Alec tight. He had his ear over Alec’s heartbeat.

Alec grinned and half-heartedly pushed him off. “What the hell is on your eyes dude? And your Dad let you get your ear pierced.” Magnus’ hat had come off and Alec threw it at Magnus’ face while he teased him.

Magnus shook his head as he pulled at the top of his ear. “Ye I decided I needed to stop caring about what others thought of me and I like wearing it sooo. And it’s called a cuff dude, it clips on see-“ He pulled it from his ear and put it on Alec’s. It pinched slightly. “and ye, a lot has happened since I saw you last I guess.” He ran his hand over the back of his hair as he laughed.

***

Just a bit later on, Alec and Magnus were eating bread and butter, with soup from a flask that was balanced between Alec’s knees. Maryse had packed it for them but had made them promise to come in if it started getting too cold. Each of the young teens were sat on one of the swings and they swung back and forth gently as they ate.

Magnus spoke with his mouth full “If you think about it-“ he swallowed “We are kinda like bread and butter.” He gestured as he waved his piece of bread back and forth. “Can’t have one without the other right?” Alec creased one eyebrow at Magnus, shaking his head “You’re so weird.” He grinned behind his piece of bread, so Magnus wouldn’t see. “I missed your stupid face.”

“Thanks. I missed your stupid face too. Anywayy there’s some stuff I wanted to tell you”

Magnus asked Alec not to talk until he explained everything. Alec spent 20 minutes sitting in silence, nodding along at what Magnus had to say.  Magnus was visibly shaking as he talked, and he never got emotional so Alec held his hand to support him. Magnus carried on with he had to say, appearing calmer on the outside. _He’s not going to like this. Oh my god, what if he hates me now? What if he doesn’t wanna be best friends anymore?_

After they finished talking. Magnus looked at Alec, waiting for him to speak. Alec did. “So, let me get this right. You had a class in your school where you were taught about relationships?-” _Please don’t let him hate me_ “-and they told you that boys can like-like boys, girls can like-like girls and both can like-like both boys AND girls?” _Okay, please don’t say it. Actually, say it, just don’t hate me_ “And you think you might be able to or want to like-like both boys and girls?”

Magnus’ breath shook as he answered “…Yes. I mean I do Alec. I just know. Please don’t be mad” _Please get it over with now, just tell me you don’t wanna be friends anymore and I’ll go._

Alec sniffled and pulled Magnus into his arms. Magnus buried his forehead against Alec’s shoulder. “You actual flipping idiot! Why the hell would I be mad? You’ve spent a year away from me and you’ve been so brave. You’ve found out who you are and what that means to you. You’ve got a new look. You’ve stopped worrying what others think of you! I love you and I am **so** proud of you Magnus!”

Magnus broke down against Alec’s shoulder in relief. Alec wasn’t upset. Alec didn’t hate him for who he had probably hidden for so long. For so long, he’d been in the dark. Alec with his beautiful golden light had pulled him away from that.

He sobbed against Alec’s shoulder, his final barrier breaking down. “I love you so much Alexander!” He held Alec’s face between his hands. “I promise you Alexander, that if there’s anything you ever want to tell me, any secrets, I will always be here for you, you can tell me, whatever it is okay?”

Alec nodded and spoke quietly. He whispered a promise as he held up Magnus in his arms. “Okay Magnus, I promise… I promise that I will tell you if there is” Alec held Magnus up until he had stopped crying, Alec wiping Magnus’ tears with his sleeve, like he had done when they were little. “You promise me Alexander?”

Alec held him tight “I promise you Magnus”

But he knew it was a promise he would have to break.


	12. Brace for impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major event happens and everything is seen in a brand new light.

“So, how was your first day of preschool Max?”

“Pretty good. I mean it wasn’t bad, but I like being home with Mom and Dad.”

The early summer sun beamed down as Alec and his three siblings were walking home. Jace and Alec held Max’s hands between them and they swung him into the air every few steps. Max looked up at Alec and stopped walking. Alec and Jace stopped to look at him while Izzy skipped slightly ahead. Max pointed up at the hill they were going around. “Hey, I have an idea! Why don’t we go to the park? You’ve never taken me before Alec. We could all go to the park before we go home”

Jace started to answer him “Sure Max, why don’t we-“

“No.” Alec held his chin defiantly. “We have to get home, Mom is expecting us back.”

Max detested “Come on Alec! We won’t be long”

Jace joined in “Alec what’s the matter? Let’s make some new memories, we’ll be five minu-“

“I said no! you know what Jace? If you want to play the good brother, why don’t you take him yourself? Come on Izzy” Alec grabbed Izzy’s hand and raced ahead in front.

_I don’t want new memories with anyone else in that park. Not with anyone but him._

***

Jace and Max walked through the front door. Usually their Mom met them at the bottom of the path which was strange. Jace shut the door angrily behind him, tossing his bag in the corner, under the coat pegs where all the children threw their bags instead of hanging them up. “Maryse?! You won’t believe what the hell Alec di-“ Izzy raced around the corner, cutting him off. There were tears running down her face. Jace’s eyes went wide, he could hear Maryse on the phone crying. “Izzy? What’s happening? Why is everyone crying?” Izzy could barely get any words out as tears streamed down her face. Max grabbed her hand, his big brown eyes looking up at his big sister who he had never seen upset before.

Izzy wiped her nose and looked from Max to Jace. “Its Magnus.” She sniffed “Him and his Dad were in a car accident this morning.”

***

Alec paused where he was standing and the world stopped spinning. Maryse held the phone in her hand as she spoke. But Alec heard nothing. _“don’t know…how serious…wouldn’t tell me…”_ Maryse looked over to Alec as her heart raced. He stood calm and collected. “Its fine, he’s just had a bump. We can go see him when he gets home later. Its only like a four hour drive, I can skip school tomor-”

Maryse cut him off. “Alec, are you sure you’re oka-”

Alec shook his head and went into Maryse’s arms.He collapsed against her and she took all of his weight. He sobbed his heart out as he clung to her shirt, his legs collapsing under him, no longer supporting his weight. Maryse slid to sit to the floor, pulling Alec down with her. She held him in her arms like she had done when he was a baby, terrified and vunerable. She made ‘shushing’ noises to try and comfort him but for the first time in her life, she couldn’t think of a single way or word to speak to help her child. She was breaking too, shattered inside. But she had to hold the family together now more than she had ever needed to before. Alec sobbed out every word as he clung against her tear soaked shirt.

“I LOVE HIM MOM!…I LOVE HIM! _I LOVE HIM SO DAMN MUCH_!”

***

Alec and his siblings raced down the hospital corridor. No one had been able to tell him anything because they weren’t legally family. Alec was boarding on hysterical as his shoes slid across the smooth corridor floor. The door they had been told to go to was in sight. Alec paused and all his siblings stopped, they hugged him as Robert and Maryse caught up breathless. Alec pushed the door handle down with a click and pushed open the door.

“-and then I told them that I didn’t care if I was in a car wreck! They weren’t cutting off my trousers on the side of the road! I don’t want the world to see me in me undies- Oh hey Alec! You won’t believe how much Jello this place has!”

“WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!” Alec flung himself around Magnus’ neck. He couldn’t believe that after all this, there didn’t actually appear to be anything wrong with him. One of the nurses went out of the room to speak with Robert, Maryse and the kids.

Magnus explained to Alec that he had been in the back of the car when a driver on his phone T-boned the car. His life flashed as the car came at them and Magnus had braced for the hit. Magnus had woken up in a daze and his legs were stuck. His Dad had escaped without a scratch and pulled Magnus from the car. Seconds later, the car went up in a fiery red explosion.

Magnus gripped at Alec’s hands. A single tear ran down Alec’s face and Magnus wped it away. Alec leant forward with his eyes shut. He pressed his lips against Magnus’ forehead as he sniffled. “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” Magnus pulled his blanket back, his leg was in a cast. “Just my leg but they said its not a bad br-” Alec stood up and put a pillow under Magnus’ foot. Alec was still sniffling as his nose ran.

“They say when you have an accident, you see what’s really important. Did you see anything? I mean besides the car?” Alec lay down next to Magnus with his arm around his shoulder. He bumped their heads together and they both closed their eyes as Alec licked his lips. After staying in silence for several minutes, Alec was falling asleep, the lack of sleep and the days events finally catching up with him. The room was dark, it had gotton late.Alec turned his head and ran a lock of Magnus’ hair between his fingers. _Everything shines_. Magnus, wide awake, looked back at Alec. _He gives off so much light._ Alec stared back, not in control of anything he was doing. _So damn much Mom._ Looking at his best friend’s mouth. _Best friend, I can’t. I shouldnt. But why do I want to?_ He murmered softly with his nose next to Magnus’ “What did you see?” He ran his thumb over Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus was the one who closed the gap between them.


	13. Phone call from a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are both struggling with the aftermath of the accident.

Magnus lent forward slightly, lightly pressing his lips against Alec’s. Alec gave in to it for a few seconds and put his hand against Magnus’ shoulder, pushing him back.

“Alexander what is it?” He moved to put his hand against Alec’s face.

“Jesus Magnus! I can’t…we can’t!” a tear ran down his face as he got up to stand by the door. “You’re my best friend Magnus! I’ve known you since we were six! Im four-teen! And you’re…you’re thirteen! We’re still kids! Can you honestly say that you know that this is what you want? Are you really willing to risk this for your future? Our future?

Magnus sat forward calmly on the bed. “Alexander. I have known you since we were kids. I’ve grown up with you by my side every day and these past few years have been hell while I’ve been away but I’ve had time to find myself. I know now what I want Alexander, the only thing I’ve ever wanted for my future is to be by your side. I want it to be our future. Together."

Alec shook his head. His hand was on the door handle. “You’ve been in an accident Magnus. You’re on pain medicine. You’ve been through a traumatic event, and I have too. I broke down in my Mom’s arms this morning! I thought you were gone! How do you know this isn’t us just being scared to lose eachother?” He paused and let out a shaky breath “I need time Magnus.” He wiped the tears from his face. His eyes were red and raw “I need time to learn how to be an adult Magnus. Time to learn what I want. Can you give me that?”

Magnus threw his hands up in dispair and then calmed himself. “I will Alexander, but promise me this isn’t how we end things. I’ll give you time but I want nothing to change between us. Promise me you wont let us lose touch Alexander.

Alec pressed down the door handle. As his head was halfway out of the door, he spoke for the final time. “I promise you Magnus.”

It was the second and last promise he ever broke to him.

***

“Izzy you are thirteen!. Stop jumping on my bed while I’m doing work for school” Izzy jumped down from Alec’s bed and walked around to his side to look at what was on his computer screen. “10th Grade sounds so boring Alec. And that’s not work! You’re editing pictures of animals. If this is what being 16 is like, then I don’t want to grow up” Alec sighed, not in the mood to be entertaining siblings. His nearly 7 and his 13 year old brother could be heard wrestling in the hall. Alec winced as he heard something crash and break. Jace called out from the hall. “Aleeeec?” he was always sorting out the others’ messes.

“Is something broken Jace?”

“Well my pride for star-”

“Are you bleeding Jace?”

“…….no”

“Then you’re on your owwwwn!”

Alec turned his attention back to Izzy. “No it is school work Izzy, I told you that I’m going to go to college eventually to do wildlife photography.” He turned the laptop around to show her some photos he’d taken with his new camera that he’d had last christmas. Alec got up off his bed and went out into the hall to check on Jace and Max. He always told his siblings that they were on their own when they messed something up, but they never were. He always came when they needed him. “Izzy, don’t click on anything you’re not supposed to.”

Alec came back into the room ten minutes later. Izzy was sat against his wall, no longer looking at the pictures of various birds and rocks.Alec stood by the window, leaning over hs bedroom table to push the window out further. “Hey Alec…why are you stalking Magnus on social media?“ Alec fell against the window with his arm outstretched. He took the laptop from her and shut the screen closed. He placed it in the case, on the table next to him. “I am not stalking him Izzy, we hardly speak, I was just seeing how he was doing. He’s picking dance and creative studies Iz, he wants to be a dancer which I never thou-”

“Alec, you’re changing the subject!” his cheeks went bright pink

“No, I am not Izzy, you asked how Magnus is doing and I ans-”

She groaned “Listen, I don’t know what happened with you two but get it together. He missed your 16th birthday Alec and he hasn’t ever missed a birthday in this house. If you don’t call him and sort out whatever this is, then I’ll do it myself” She shut the door behind her and the trophies on Alec’s wall rattled.

***

*Rinnnnng* *Rinnnnng* *Rinnnnng*

Alec held his phone against his ear as he sat on the swing in the park. He’d got a new one last year because he’d smashed his after the last time he had spoken to Magnus. He had thrown it on the ground in his front garden, in a fit of rage and cried in his room for hours. When he had gone back to find it, the phone wouldn’t turn on. He had cried to his mother, not even wanting to tell her what had happened so he left out what happened at the hospital and told her they had simply drifted apart.

It would have been difficult to sneak out today without the others following him but he had explained to Maryse that he wanted to sort things and she’d taken all the others out for ice cream so he could be left to do what he needed to. She sniffled against Alec’s shoulder and nodded as she hugged him. He was taller than her now.

“Hello?”

“Umm hey…it’s-” The voice on the other end wasn’t the one he knew. “Is this…is this Magnus?”

“It is…and who is this?” He didn’t recognise Alec’s voice either.

Alec hung up. _I can’t do this._

***

Magnus sat on the bench next to the school building. His phone was in his hand. He had been having a heart-to-heart with one of the girls from the biology class down the hall. She was very pretty with dark skin and big brown eyes. She was friendly. All he knew about her really was that she’d moved here not long ago and that she liked science. He’d distanced himself slightly from making friends in the year since he’d really spoken to Alec. They had kept a cool distance for a year but he knew Alec had needed the space to realise who he was.

Magnus had spat out a string of lies to Alec in a heated argument last year, so he wouldn’t speak to him until he needed to. Magnus didn’t care how horrible it had made him look and it had worked sadly, they hadn’t spoken since. His phone buzzed in his hand. “Its probably a hoax call, I don’t have this person’s number.” He put the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

A voice spoke quietly on the other end. “Umm hey…it’s-” Magnus had no idea who it was. “Is this…is this Magnus?” _How do they know my name? Do I know them?_

He stared out across the school yard in confusion. The girl next to him tilted her head slightly as she listened. “It is…and who is this?”

The phone clicked as the other person hung up. _That was strange. Should I ring them back?_

The girl stood up from the bench. She had to get back to class. “It was nice to meet you Magnus. For what its worth, it really sounds to me like you guys need to be together. Neither of you seem happy without the other but you guys are just sixteen, you have plenty of time to sort whatever this is. I hope you both find your peace anyway.” Magnus waved to her as she walked away. “It was nice meeting you Maia.”

***

Alec reached his front door as his phone buzzed in his pocket.


	14. Sweetest devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LOT of sugar. Alec's siblings find new ways to disgust him and Robert goes into hiding.

Future event

It was dark in the student accomodation as Alec stumbled back to his room, dragging his paramour behind him. All of the students were either still out at the masquerade ball or sleeping and he had drunk wayy too much to be thinking clearly. He was 19, he didn’t care what anyone thought of him. He had no reputation to uphold. They pushed eachother against the corridor wall and kissed messily and hungrily as Alec stumbled to open the door. He swung open his door and slammed his hand against the light switch on the wall. He kicked his shoes off, slamming the door shut, and they flew across the room somewhere. The other boy’s shirt was pulled open and buttons clattered to the floor while Alec was dragged down by teeth against his lower lip. Alec gasped as his belt was pulled from the loops of his trousers. Alec opened one of his eyes for half a second, their tongue’s still tangled together.  _Why the hell is my light already on?_

Alec’s companion let go of his lapels as they both stared. Alec’s face was bright red and his eyes were wide. It wasn’t because of all of the kissing or the fact that they were both well on the way to being undressed.

It was because he’d forgotton that his sixteen year old sister was in his room, waiting to talk to him.

***

Three years previously

Alec walked up his garden path as his phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket and put it against his ear. The voice on the other end was being very cryptic. “If this is who I think it is, meet me in the usual place tomorrow at the same time we used to meet.” The phone clicked and they hung up.

Alec walked back into the house and stared into the living room for a good two minutes without blinking. Unable to even comprehend the level of psychiatric help that his younger siblings needed. Alec had been outside, trying to be responsible and get his life back on track. Meanwhile, Izzy, Jace and Max were all howling with laughter. Jace and Izzy were holding max in a handstand on the carpet and laughing until they were in stitches while they made hoover noises and Max sucked up marshmallows that littered the living room floor.

Maryse came up behind Alec and put her hands on his shoulders. They both sighed and nothing else needed to be said. She led Alec into the kitchen and shut the door behind them.

***

“So…you’re meeting tomorrow? That’s good right Alec? You’ll be best friends again.”

Alec ran his hands through his hair. He needed a haircut. He was sat on one of the tall stools at the kitchen table. Maryse turned to the oven behind her and pulled out a tray of cookies. Alec was surprised there were any left. Usually his siblings beat him to it. Maryse saw the confused look on his face as she poured him a glass of milk. “I told them that they had raisins in them, instead of chocolate chips.”

Alec tore one of the warm cookies in half and dunked it in his milk. His Mom always made these when they needed to talk about serious stuff. Maryse made them for 'grown up' conversations to remind the kids that they would always need their Mom and she would always support them, no matter what. Alec couldn’t believe his siblings were in the other room, horking down marshmallows like savages while him and his Mom were having such a grown up conversation. Robert was upstairs somewhere, hiding from all the kids.

Alec nodded at the cookie comment and brought the conversation back. “It doesn’t really work like that Mom. I mean I hope we will be bestfriends eventually. But we have hardly spoken in two years. It’s a lot to get back to.”

Maryse walked around Alec and wrapped her arm around his chest. She kissed the top of his head. “My God. What happened to the little boy who I used to chase with a tissue because he wouldn’t wipe his nose?”

Alec cringed while he laughed “Mommm!

***

The sun was shining as Alec walked to the hill the next day. He didn’t have to worry about being followed. His three siblings were violently ill from all the sugar they had eaten the day before. Magnus was sat on one of the swings, facing away from him, as Alec silently stood behind him. Alec remembered when they were little and they measured their heights against the links on one of the swings chains. There were little lines on each link. Until they didn’t go any higher up.

Magnus’ feet dragged a little on the floor. They hardly touched it the last time Alec had seen him. Alec spent a few moments taking in the sight of him. His hair was styled expertly and tapered down to the line of his neck where it met his perfectly fitted shirt. He had a silver cuff on one ear, a new one. Alec had tried the old one on when he first saw Magnus wearing it and forgotton to take it off. Alec had tapped it closed with a hammer and still wore it around a chain on his neck to this day. Rings shone on Magnus’ fingers as he gripped the chain with his perfectly painted nai-

_Oh- I know now. What I-….I know._

“You know I can hear your breathing Alec?” Magnus turned around to face Alec. Alec knew exactly what would happen and exactly what he needed to do but there were unspoken words between them that needed to be said first. Alec’s breath caught in his chest and yet he breathed a breath for the first time in years. He knew now. He knew.

Alec stood in front of him, not knowing what to say but wanting to say everything at once. “You…you said some hurtful things. The last time we spoke. And now…now you call me, asking to meet after a year of Nothing! What the hell Magnus?!”

Magnus held his chin up boldly. He had nothing to hide. Every word was the truth. “I lied. Every. Single. Thing. I said to you was a lie. You don’t mean nothing to me Alec. You aren’t the cause of my pain. The only pain I’ve had since I was six was loving you and not knowing if you would love me back! You mean everything to me Alec! You’re my world and I’m sorry you had to go through this alone but you needed to figure out who you were! You needed time to think and you had to hate me and be away from me to get that.”

Alec stepped closer to Magnus and did a few little jumps in frustration as tears welled up in his eyes. “Magnus, I have never hated you for one second. Yes I needed to think and-” he paused and shut his eyes for a second. “You know what? I don’t even care this happened anymore! Its taken a whole stupid year of heartbreak and pain and even then, I still didn’t f*cking realise what I wanted until I was right behind you just now!”

Magnus put his hand against Alec’s cheek. He ran his thumb over it while Alec closed his eyes. Alec’s hand held Magnus’ wrist. “and what do you wa-”

Alec sighed and murmered against Magnus’ mouth as he kissed him with everything he had.

“You you stupid idiot! All I’ve ever wanted is you!”


	15. Burning bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus hatch a master plan. Maryse forgets to knock and Izzy is preparing to go to war over a TV remote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read and commented so far, it means the world to be that you guys are enjoying the story! Reading your comments has been amazing <3 Just a quick reminder that while everything is going on in this story at the moment, there's no implied content or hidden meaning to any of the characters actions. Anything that happens is written as it is. After all, Alec and Magnus are still just 16 year old boys. Not the same two that met at the swing set all those years ago, but still just boys learning to love, all the same- Happy reading! P.S It gets very fluffy from here so you've been warned <3
> 
> If you'd like to see the layout of Alec's room, I posted a little artwork on my twitter[ Here. ](https://twitter.com/Allie_Enigma/status/1121762482761158658?s=19)

Alec lay on his bed later on, smiling as the fading light of day shone through the gap in the curtains. He was relaxed for the first time in he didn’t know how long. It was getting so late now and one of his feet had gone numb. Alec lifted his head as he squinted up at Magnus. They had been just lying on Alec’s bed all afternoon, talking about everything and nothing. Magnus’ right arm was draped over Alec’s middle and their hands were intertwined between them. Their heads were pressed together. Alec listened to the sound of Magnus' breathing for a second. His head was on Alec's shoulder. Alec adjusted himself as he moved their linked hands to his mouth. They’d both fallen asleep for a few minutes, just happy to be in each other's presence. Alec kissed Magnus’ hand and pouted his bottom lip as Magnus opened his eyes. “Hey you.”

Magnus’ voice was heavy and sleepy as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Did I fall asleep?” Alec sat up and hugged him around the waist. “We both did. Listen Magnus-” His voice was soft and sleepy. “-would it be okay if we don’t tell anyone for a while about us? I mean you’ve been in our family longer than Jace and Max have.” He chuckled and ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. It was messy and Magnus didn’t care. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back in response “I just don’t want to drop this on them. I mean they have no idea. Not even that I’m..you know” Magnus tilted his head.

“That you’re gay?” Alec went slightly pink. No one had said that word to him before. “That’s okay Alec! Its nothing to be ashamed of. Its normal. Shout it from the rooftops, write it in the sky. Those around you love and support you because its no different. If you want to keep it quiet though then that’s okay too but lets make this interesting. Lets REALLY keep it a secret.”

Alec looked up at Magnus with huge eyes as he hugged his waist. “What do you mean?”

Magnus looked excited. “Lets have fun with it! Lets sneak around and go on dates and stay over each other's houses and watch movies and no one has to find out until we’re both ready!”

Alec’s eyes went back and forth in panic “But I forgot. We live so far from each other. How are we going to do this Magnus?”

Magnus rubbed his hand over his face. Alec looked over in panic. Magnus chuckled as they both sat on top of Alec’s covers.

“Magnus what is it?”

“I cant believe I forgot to tell you! Its how I got here so quickly today! My Dad changed back to his old job! I’m going to be living across the street from you Alec!!”

Alec’s door slammed open and the two boys flew apart. Maryse bounded into the room. Alec still sat on the bed while Magnus had stood up. Maryse ran to him and squeezed him so his feet left the ground for a second. “I thought I heared you!” Both boys prepared to go on the defensive, how the hell were they going to explain all this? “Guys, I’m so happy that you two are best friends again!”

Magnus cheered halfheartedly. “Yayyy, bestfriend!” and fist bumped Alec who was tangled in his covers. Alec went bright red and leaned forward so he was face down on the bed. Meanwhile, Maryse cooed over Magnus and how much he’d grown while complimenting his rings and making him blush. When Alec had composed himself, he got up and directed Maryse to the door. “Okay Mom…out! And please knock next time, I could have been changing or something!” Maryse let Alec guide her out the door. He was much older now. She really did have to remember how to knock.

Alec shut the door after Maryse and lent against it with a huff. He whispered “That was close!” Magnus laughed and sat down on Alec’s desk chair the wrong way round. He gestured to the door “No it wasn’t! We weren’t doing anything incriminating and she thinks we’re best-friends again. Not that she’d care you have a boyfriend but-…Alec, why are you blushing?” Alec twisted his hands together and made cute little noises while he twisted one foot against the other. His head was tilted on his shoulder. He was half way to being a puddle on the floor.

“…you...you said a little word there Magnus?” Magnus started smiling as he looked up. “Was that word ‘boyfriend’ by any chance Alec?” Alec went an even darker shade of red while he nodded. He took a few steps forward and put his hands either side of Magnus’ face. Alec tried out the word. “Boyfriend” he liked how it sounded. How it rolled off his tongue. A word he’d never dared say before now. “You’re…you’re my...my boyfriend?...my boyfriend?” Magnus rolled his eyes and lifted Alec’s chin with his index finger. He brought their lips close together. He spoke in a low, quiet voice that turned Alec to putty. “If you want me to be.” he was teasing Alec who was nearly in a heap at his feet. _He’s so far gone isn’t he? My God, how adorable is this boy?_  “Magnus, I’ve never wanted anything so much.” Alec was fed up of the ten second wait already. He pressed his lips against Magnus’ as heat creeped up his neck and to his cheeks, turning them pink. Something flipped over in his stomach and Magnus’ back hit the desk with a bump as Alec kissed him messily. This was a hunger he’d never felt before. It sat deep in his bones and wrapped itself around his stomach. It was the best and the worst feeling he’d ever had. Everything was new, and messy, and hungry, but neither of them wanted it any other way.

***

Izzy sat downstairs on the sofa, watching TV. Maryse sat down next to her smiling. Izzy talked without taking her hands off the remote. If you wanted the TV in this crazy household, you had to learn how to fight for it. The batteries were in her bra so her brothers couldn't turn over, even if they pried the remote from her hands. “Why are you smiling Mom?”

“You didn’t see? Magnus is back Izzy. I was just out the front and I ran into his Father. He says they’re moving into the house that sold opposite us.” Izzy grinned and switched off the TV after pulling the batteries out, from down her top, and putting them back in the remote. Maryse looked on in confusion. “Oh that’s fantastic Mom! Alec must be really happy! I mean I am too but Alec’s got the other half of himself back! I’m so glad they sorted out whatever was the problem. It took them long enough!” Maryse smiled, her cheeks ached. The floors upstairs were thin and now she was thinking about it, Izzy could hear the two of them giggling. Like the children they had been, when they used to meet in the park.

“I went into Alec’s room just now and caught them hugging! Its so cute Izzy! Its like they can’t keep their hands off each other!”

Alec walked downstairs and into the living room, Magnus following a few steps behind. Magnus smiled. Izzy and Maryse hadn’t noticed they were there yet. “Heyyy! What happened to little Izzy Lightwood!?” Izzy got up and practically jumped into Magnus’ arms while laughing. Alec went and sat down on the arm of the chair. Maryse touched the back of her hand to Alec’s forehead. “Alec, I think you’re coming down with a fever. You look boiling, unzip your jacket.” Alec pulled his arms from his sleeves without taking his eyes off his sister and…boyfriend. “I’m fine Mom!”

“Your cheeks are bright red Alec! And your hair is all over the place. You look like a nest!” She laughed, he really did need a haircut. “Honestly Alec! What have you two been up to all afternoon?!”


	16. Movie magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus enjoy a little peace and quiet as the rest of Lightwoods all go out for the night.

It was late in the afternoon. Jace was digging around at the back of the kitchen cupboard. Max hid his chocolate stash back there somewhere and he was trying to find it. Jace ran his hand over the back wall. He was on his knees with one leg sticking up in the air when Max coughed behind him. “Jace? Can I help you find something?” Jace jumped and hit his head inside the cupboard. He rubbed the top of it while he sat on the kitchen floor “I dunno. You got something for a concussion?”

There was a knock on the front door. Jace and Max both put their index fingers on their noses and shouted, “Not it!” Alec walked past the kitchen to answer it as Max and Jace were stuffing their faces with something. All the kids were supposed to be staying at their Aunt’s house later while Maryse and Robert went out for the evening. Alec had wiggled his way out of it, arguing he was old enough to stay home alone. Their Aunt didn’t let them eat sweets so Max and Jace were stocking up their reserves. Jace spoke with his mouth full of popcorn. “It’s obviously not for you Alec. The only person who comes here for you is Magnus and I don’t think he’s ever knocked before. I should know, he’s caught me in my underwear twice!” Alec groaned.

“Then learn to put on a pair of trousers dumb-ass!” Alec knew it was for him. Since starting their secret relationship, over the last month, Alec and Magnus had set up a system. As Magnus now lived across the street, his bedroom and Alec’s were facing each other, and they could hold up paper with writing or wave each other over to each other’s houses. It meant they were less likely to get caught if they got carried away when they greeted each other. Magnus had just mouthed in the window that he was coming over. Why he was knocking though was another question.

Alec’s brothers were still stuffing their faces when Alec opened the front door. Magnus was on the doorstep with a rose in his hand. Alec touched his hand to his chest, feeling slightly emotional. “Is that for me?” Magnus nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips. Alec’s eyes went wide. “Alec, what is it?” Alec pulled the door open and peeped around the corner. His brothers had gone somewhere else. He breathed a sigh of relief and gestured Magnus in silently. Magnus ducked under Alec’s arm that held the door open, kissing him quickly as he went into the house. Alec spoke with his teeth clenched and a red face while he laughed nervously. “Magnus! They’re gonna see!”

Maryse walked past the hallway and did a double take. “Hey Magnus! Poor Alec is staying in the house all alone tonight. Would you mind staying over to keep him company? Sorry it’s only going to be the two of you here”. Magnus nodded to Maryse. Alec was retreating up the stairs. “Magnus, why is there a rose in your hand?” _Is there a way around this? Nope. Ah well, here we go._ Magnus held out the flower “Its for you Maryse. I picked it for you.” Maryse took the flower and hugged him. “Isn’t that sweet Alec!?” Alec was brooding on the bottom step, hugging the bottom of the banister. “Ye. That’s just lovely Mom”

 

***

“ALEC! Come downstairs and say goodbye!”

Alec groaned as he walked down the stairs. “Its one night Mom! We’ve been left alone before and we’re sixteen!”

After lots of hugs and affectionate but painful shoulder thumps between the brothers, Alec’s three siblings and their parents filled out of the door. Jace came back three times for things he had forgotten. Finally, Alec slid the catch on the door. Magnus was upstairs changing. They’d decided on putting pyjamas on now just for the hell of it, so they could make chocolate cakes like when they were little and watch stupid movies.

Magnus came downstairs a few minutes later. The evening had started out a little awkward. They hadn’t been alone like this since they started dating. They had agreed that it didn’t need to be any different to usual though. Alec had started melting the chocolate. As Magnus came back in, Alec tapped his index finger in the bowl and touched it lightly to the end of Magnus’ nose. Magnus laughed at the gesture. “Better than last time.” Alec smiled “What do you mean by that?” Magnus absentmindedly ran his fingers through Alec’s hair as he laughed mockingly, his other hand was on Alec’s waist. “When we were little! You stuck your hand in the bowl and shoved it in my face!” Alec grinned sweetly as he lied. “I don’t remember that…” Magnus scoffed as he grabbed the bowl, holding it up with one hand while the other was held over the chocolate. “Are you sure about that Alec?”

***

Alec threw himself down on the sofa as the movie started. He’d gone to get the cakes out of the fridge but there was only four between them. They’d eaten nearly all of the chocolate from the bowl so there hadn’t been much left. Magnus had put the legs up on the four seater sofa and pulled the curtains, so it was dark enough to see the movie. He took the plate from Alec and rested it on the sofa as they sat sitting up harmlessly on either side of it.

***

About an hour and a half later, the movie still blared as Magnus and Alec lay next to each other. Their legs were wrapped together, and Magnus had one arm behind Alec while the other was across his middle. His hands linked together in a protective circle. Magnus wasn’t really understanding what the film was about, but he wasn’t focused on it anyway. They both giggled and blushed as they rubbed their noses together.

 The movie had got to a quiet moment as one of the main characters kissed the other. Magnus felt Alec shift slightly to look down at him. Magnus lifted his chin up, so his lips could meet Alec’s. Magnus looked at Alec’s lips. Slightly fuller in the middle then curved down slightly. Shaped like the first bow Alec had loved so much, before his skill and size outgrew it. He had a dot of chocolate in the corner of his mouth. Magnus ran his hand over Alec’s head, brushing his hair back. He brushed the dot of chocolate away with his thumb as he spoke.“What’s this dopey space movie about anyway Alec?” Alec moved so Magnus’ hands unwrapped from his waist. The softness shifting to something different. Alec placed his hands against the sofa, on either side of Magnus’ head, swinging his leg round so he was sitting in Magnus lap. “I don’t have a clue”.

A smile spread slowly, carefully, over Magnus’ face, his eyes sparking with anticipation as Alec’s demeanour shifted. Alec looked at Magnus lips while he bit his own, wanting to hold back but knowing he ultimately wouldn’t. “To hell with this” Magnus looked back worried, his hands against Alec’s shoulder blades. “What is it Alec? We can stop if you want. Its okay.” Alec laughed, touched by the concern on Magnus’ face. “No, I meant that I’m fed up of holding back. I’m done being afraid Magnus. But you’re magical and wonderful and extraordinary in every way and I’m just…” Magnus didn’t need to hear more so he said one final thing as he put his fingers against Alec’s lips. “Alec, you are literally a walking angel. Have you ever seen yourself? Don’t say I‘m settling for being with you because I would burn this world down to ashes to be with you. You have been scored on my heart since the day you ran from that grass, shaking your fist at me as I hit those drumsticks on the big yellow slide. I don’t care what others say about us, that we’re two guys or that we’re only sixteen. I love you so damn much Alec and I don’t care. I will always choose you.”

Alec didn’t need to reply as their lips locked together. A gentle flame that built to a towering inferno. Their lips and mouths clashed together, messy and inexperienced but learning together. They moved together like a dance, for what felt like an eternity. A dance they didn’t need to practise because they knew exactly what they were doing. Instinct took over as teeth, lips and tongues moved naturally. Alec’s hands shook with adrenaline as he supported the back of Magnus’ neck. Magnus arched his back to follow the magnetic pull of Alec’s lips. He couldn’t pull away.

They finally broke for air. Their chests moved up and down as their hearts raced. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand in his and kissed his fingers. “That was unexpected.” Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s glossy, dark hair barely getting words out “You continue to surprise me.” Alec took over and switched them round so Magnus was sitting on his waist with his knees either side of Alec’s hips. Their breaths were rough and uneven as they grappled with each other. Magnus’ shirt was pulled off and thrown over his head. Alec clutched at the back of Magnus' neck and brushed his fingers across his boyfriend’s jaw. Their legs intertwined in a messy tangle. Magnus moved closer and their chests pressed together. Magnus’ hand went up the front of Alec’s shirt, the temptation irresistible.  _But…_

If they were going to stop, it had to happen now. This was enough for tonight. They were both exhausted and breathless. They looked at each other in mutual agreement. They had their whole beautiful lives ahead of them for this, they couldn’t rush this for the first time and mess it up.

Magnus collapsed so he was draped over Alec’s chest. Alec’s resolve nearly left him as Magnus kissed him one final time, but this was enough. Magnus climbed down to lie next to Alec. They laughed as they noticed the credits rolling on the screen. Magnus grinned as he got his breath back. “Well that was fun!”

Alec kissed Magnus’ temple and smiled as they lay with their arms wrapped around each other. “It was alright I suppose” his hair was wild, and his lips were red and swollen. He kinda looked like he was dying. Magnus grinned and rubbed his nose against Alec’s. “If that was just alright, maybe I need more practise then. You know… for when we’re ready or a bit older I guess” Alec spoke in a low, husky voice “Hmm, sounds like something I could help you out with.”

***

Alec and Magnus were woken by a bright flash of light. Maryse stood in front of them with her camera and waved a photo in the air as Alec’s siblings jumped up and down and made kissy noises. Alec freaked out for a second and then realised they had just found them sleeping next to each other. Magnus’ arm was draped over Alec’s chest. Maryse jumped and clapped as she ran off laughing. “That one is going in the book!” Alec detached Magnus’ arm gently and walked behind Jace to brush his hair back in the mirror. Jace was chewing on a piece of toast as he spoke with his mouth full. “Why is Magnus’ pyjama top over the television screen?” Magnus caught Alec’s bright red reflection in the mirror as he tried to keep his cool. Magnus lay back on the sofa with his arms bent behind his head as Alec gasped for air. “I guess it just got a bit too hot last night.”


	17. As the sun goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would honestly not believe the difficulties I've had with getting this chapter up today. The plus side is that this is one of or possibly my favourite chapter I've ever written so I hope you enjoy it and I really would love a quick comment if you liked it, even just a heart would make my day. <3 The last thing I'll leave you with is don't trust everything you think you know from this chapter. If i may say so myself, I've written it quite cleverly so you don't find out what's obvious until it happens, remember there are two sides to every story. Happy reading - A

Future event

Alec straightened his bow tie in the small mirror that hung in his room, he wanted today to be perfect but he was so nervous. Magnus was in the other room across the hall. Alec had been nervously sipping from a wine glass all morning and scared himself a little when he realised there wasn’t anything left.

“…How long have you guys been together Alec?”

“A long time Jace. Its just I’m so nervous. I didn’t want to mess things up today and we had a fight this morning…and apparently I’ve drunk a bottle of wine before all this has even started. Its just- I know this might sound stupid but there's never been anyone else for me and there never will be other than him. I know there will be some relatives of ours that will not approve of this but they’ll have to learn to because I’m with him and that’s that.”

Jace looked at him with wide eyes. “You had a fight this morning? You guys never fight Alec. What’s going on?”

“We’ve just had a stressful week Jace. Between having to learn all these stupid dance steps and getting our tuxes sorted and sorting out for when we go away straight after, its been a lot of pressure.”

Jace moved towards the door to go get Alec’s shoes for him. “Well please don’t drink any more for now Alec. I’ve never seen you this freaked out. Oh I forgot, if you're still sober enough to hold an important conversation after it all, Izzy says she wants to talk to you here, alone, after the dancing. She says its really important but she wouldn’t tell me what it is.”

“Thanks Jace. Heyy What happened to my little brother?” 

“He’s still here but its older brother Jace keeping you in check now. Please don’t drink any more now Alec. I don’t want you to end up dancing with the wrong guy.”

***

There was a gentle tap on Magnus’ door.

Jace popped his head around the corner. “Hey Magnus, you look great!. Alec is so going to freak when he sees you in that tux. I hope you’ve got your dancing shoes on for later.

Magnus had been looking over the old scrapbook and Jace smiled as he flips through the pages. Every photo since they were six, Alec was looking at Magnus instead of the camera. “Anyone seeing this can see he’s only ever had eyes for you. I don’t know how it took so long for me to find out about you guys. I don’t think you were being very discreet about it. By the way, my brother told me you guys had an argument this morning. Are you guys okay? I mean, I worry about him.”

Jace moved Magnus so they both were sitting down on the bed. “Listen Magnus…he’s had a little to drink already, probably too much. Try not to get too drunk tonight. This is going to be the best day of his life. I just want him to remember this tomorrow.”

Magnus nodded as he adjusted his bow tie in the mirror. His hair was styled perfectly with a few flicks of red colour through it. Jace ran his eyes over the table in Magnus’ room, there were two masks on the table.

“Are these for tonight?”

Yes. I couldn’t decide on which one so I laid them out. I told Alec I would go with the black one but I’m thinking white now maybe? I was worried about switching without telling him, we promised not to see each other before. We are not going to wear them all night anyway, just to mess around for the photos later. I hope he’ll be able to recognise me.”

Jace spoke as he went out of the room. “For what its worth, I know that Alec only has eyes for you Magnus. He’d spot you first in a crowd of hundreds of people and I know there's no one that he’d rather be dancing with tonight but you.”

***

Present-day

Alec held up a shiny plastic card in his hand. It caught the light and shone with new possibilities of freedom. He'd had his intermediate licence for 6 months tomorrow.

After that, he could drive with an underage passenger as long as they weren't out between one and five am. Magnus was a few months away from getting his. He pulled the card from Alec's hands and ruffled his hair affectionately. He still couldn't drive without an adult in the car. 

Magnus handed Alec back the licence and hugged him from behind, his arms tight around Alec's waist. In preparing for his next archery competition, Alec had been spending a lot of time in the gym, and Magnus wasn't complaining. As Magnus hugged him, he noticed that Alec's shape had changed. He was more muscular now and his stomach muscles were starting to form. Magnus brushed his top lip down the back of Alec's neck, making him shiver as he closed his eyes. 

Alec turned around and smiled mischievously as he pushed Magnus backwards and kissed him, their legs sliding over one another's. Magnus fell onto the bed and grinned while he shuffled back to sit against Alec's pillows. Alec couldn't remember what they had been talking about. Nearly every conversion they'd had recently had ended up like this. Magnus pulled Alec's shirt over his head, kissing the base of his throat as Alec groaned and ran his hands through Magnus’ hair. 

Maryse shouted up from the bottom of the stairs “Do you boys want dinner yet!?” Alec smiled as he shouted back, pulling his mouth off Magnus’ for a second. Alec's shirt disappeared over his head somewhere. “Not really hungry!” Magnus rolled both of them so he was lying on top of Alec. He spoke in a low seductive tone “You're not, Alec?” Alec kissed along Magnus’ jaw, not picking up on the seductive language. “I'm starving actually, but I'd rather be here with you” Magnus’ tongue ran against Alec's as he kissed him deeply once more. Long and drawn out to last them for the hours they would have to endure sitting with everyone else downstairs. He jumped off the bed, searching for his shirt. He bent down next to the bed. Alec crawled to the edge and kissed him hard as he stood up so they nearly ended back where they were. Alec shook his head “Nope. Nope. You're right, let's go downstairs.” Magnus tossed Alec his top as they both groaned and left Alec's room, Magnus brushing Alec's hair flat as they reached the top of the stairs.

***

The two boys sat down opposite each other as Maryse and Robert brought the food out. Dinner in their house consisted of all the food being put in the middle and everyone helping themselves. This arguably wasn't the best idea as it nearly equated to limbs being lost on several occasions, but it was the one they stuck to. When Alec was little, they managed to fit everyone around a small table in the corner. Alec looked around and smiled at all his favourite people in the world, sitting around the large table and helping each other to get food. 

After everyone had food on their plates, this was a time when everyone talked about their day. Robert spoke as he put a fork to his mouth. “So what has everyone been doing today?” he had to shush them all and point his fork in turn to each member of his strange collection of five kids. They would all speak over each other otherwise and they wouldn't get anywhere. Max had reached a new high score in one of his video games. Jace had pestered three irritated girls into giving him their numbers which Robert assured him was not really an achievement and Izzy and Maryse had been out to look for a new paint colour for Izzy's room as she didn't want it to look like a kids room anymore.

“What about you Alec?” Robert raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of his water. “Heard a lot of banging around up there.“ Alec choked on what he was eating and Jace had to hit him on the back. “No…Noth...Nothing really, we were just talking about me being able to drive without an adult tomorrow. We were thinking of going out for burgers or ice cream or something.” “Alec's eyes met Magnus’ lovingly and hopefully “We've never gone out of town just by ourselves before” Magnus pouted his bottom lip slightly at the thought. Alec had never discussed it with him before. It was odd to basically be asked out on a date while all the family sat around them. Maryse put her knife and fork on her plate. “That sounds nice. Me and Izzy are taking Max shopping for new clothes tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want to take Jace with you? Get him out of the house?” Alec finished putting all the plates together and Magnus picked up some of the serving dishes. Alec spoke over her shoulder as he went out of the room and Jace crossed his arms in anger. “Absolutely not Mom, he's not coming”

***

Everyone else was in the living room while Magnus and Alec had offered to wash up. Their hands ran over each others in the hot, soapy water. Magnus looked into the living room, everyone was watching as Izzy and Jace raced cars on the TV, shouting as Maryse reminded them not to curse in front of Max. Magnus kicked the door shut slightly with his toe and dotted bubbles onto Alec's nose as he hummed and dried a plate. They stood with their sides touching, looking out at the peachy coloured sky. Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus kissed the side of his head as they finished up. So far, they were trying to keep quite restrained when they were downstairs, but it was frustrating. Alec didn't want to tell anyone yet and Magnus respected that even though Magnus secretly wanted to shout it to the world.

Magnus bumped Alec's side “Soooo. We're going out tomorrow then?” Alec sighed as he smiled “I wanted to keep it a surprise until we got there. It's just a cheap burger place for now and then we can walk along the sea and get ice cream, its not much, just until I save up enough to take you somewhere really nice.” Magnus pouted his lip. “You don't have to pay for me Alec. We've always just paid for ourselves.” Alec turned to face him as he leaned over the sink and looked down. “I know… but you're my...my boyfriend now and I want to treat you and take you to nice places.” Magnus kissed him softly, feeling touched. Alec was still learning how to express himself so this was big of him to say. Alec ran his hand over the side of Magnus’ face, tracing his cheek bone with his thumb. His voice broke slightly as he talked “I love you so much Magnus. I promise there will never be anyone on this Earth that I'll love as much as you. ” 

Alec didn't break his promise that he made to Magnus that day in the kitchen, but he didn't one hundred percent keep the promise either. 

***

The following evening, Magnus and Alec walked hand in hand along the promenade while they ate ice-cream and talked about what the future held. They were planning to go to the same University at the end of next year. Alec wanted to do a degree in wildlife photography and Magnus in creative media and drama. It would be a few difficult years with a lot of hard work. The university that they wanted to get into was not too far away but still would allow them some independence. The Uni also held several masked balls a year which sounded like fun. 

They agreed not to stay out too late as Maryse had got emotional as Alec had driven away and they knew she would be worrying that Alec wasn't ready to go out driving on his own. Except that he wasn't. He was a great driver anyway, she had nothing to worry about.

Alec had become a whole different person that day, a new Alec who was becoming more confident and happier. They sat down, pushed together on a long bench with Magnus' legs over Alec's lap as they kissed in public for the first time. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. Magnus tasted ice cream on Alec's mouth while they looked out at the setting sun, wishing they could stay in this moment forever. Maybe they would be back a little late after all, Magnus didn't know. One thing he did know was that this new open and affectionate Alec deserved everything he wanted in the world. And Magnus was prepared to give it to him.


	18. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Lightwood siblings being idiots, Robert is clueless about what his son does in his spare time and Magnus learns that Alec is a better liar than he is.

Future event

The sun beamed down on Alec's neck as he sat on the bench. A squirrel chattered as it ran up a nearby tree and Alec watched. Magnus came up behind him carrying two coffees and kissed him quickly as he sat down. They were both slightly jittery and nervous, a lot had happened this past week and they'd really neglected time for themselves, just to sit and talk. Magnus motioned with his coffee cup. “We used to come here all the time, didn't we? So much has changed recently, everything is so busy now and it's going to get even more hectic after the party.”

Alec nodded slightly in agreement. “Let's make a pact to remember time for us and swear that no matter how crazy it gets in the future, we keep communicating and stick together. All this change has been a bit frightening and we’ve drifted slightly Magnus and it's terrifying me.”

  
Magnus put his hand over Alec's, which bounced on his knee as he sat nervously. “You've got nothing to worry about, I will always make time for you. We have a million and one things to be thankful for Alexander, but you know you go straight to the top of my priorities.” Alec's knee stopped bouncing as he turned on the bench to face Magnus and kissed him gently. There was a hollow feeling in his heart. He heard laughter from students nearby, the Uni that Alec and Magnus went to was just the other side of the park, behind the hot dog stand. He ran his foot over the grass on the ground, under the bench. The park was dotted with tiny pink flowers at this time of year, the air smelled sweet and new.

  
“Izzy wants to be more involved with me, she says we've lost touch with her over the past few months. I haven't told her why we've been so busy, she's going to be so excited when she finds out about everything we've been up to.”

Magnus nodded as he smiled, relaxing them both. “All the whispering and running about will finally make sense. Izzy is absolutely going to lose it. She's going to be so thrilled for us.”

Alec smiled and tilted his head slightly as he spoke. “You realise this is going to be our last day of freedom and peace, before everyone finds out, and it all goes mad. The whole family will know within minutes, so let's just be prepared for a lot of excited phone calls.” He laughed slightly, shaking his head. “I don't mind about everyone knowing in a way, everyone will be so happy, us too, no more hiding and secrets and sneaking around. I can't wait for this adventure to begin. A new chapter for us both, I hope it all goes smoothly.”

  
Magnus’ phone rang at the highest volume from where it was face down on his knee. He turned the phone over and put it to his ear quickly. He nodded, not realising the other person couldn't see and murmured a few responses. Alec stared expectantly and did little nervous jumps, slapping Magnus’ arm to get a response. Magnus hung up the phone.

“It’s time Alexander, it’s time to go. Everything's started, we are going to be met there.” Alec covered his mouth, barely containing his excitement. “It’s started? It's go time?” Magnus kissed him and nodded as they grabbed their bags from the floor, and stood up. He spoke nervously. “Let the celebrations start Alexander. We need to ring the caterer, so he has the get-go to deliver the food. I told him yesterday not to make anything too fancy because people need to be able to walk around and dance. I’m so excited to go! Oh, and by the way, we need to run in a store on the way because I couldn’t get the balloons I wanted.”

“Balloons?? That’s cutting it a bit fine Magnus! We’re literally on the way there now. I thought everything was already set up and finished, ready to go.”

“Alexander, it’s fine, just breathe. You’re panicking.”

“Of course, I’m panicking! What if it goes wrong? What if we decorated with the wrong colour scheme? or something happens? or people don’t turn up to the party and there’s tonnes of food left over. We can’t eat all that food by ourselves!”

Magnus ran his hand over Alec’s shoulder, he moved Alec’s hand, so it rested over his wrist, calm and steady. Magnus had done this to calm Alec since they were kids. Alec closed his eyes and searched for Magnus’ pulse, blocking out the sounds of the park around them. The calm concentration and gentle beat stopped him having panic attacks when everything was too much. “They'll be there. Let’s just take our time Alexander. We’ve got ages yet, it’s okay." Alec calmed down and they started walking past the university.

Magnus held his hand tightly as they walked. "I have a feeling. By this time tomorrow night, everything will have changed Alexander.”

***

Present-day

A few days later, Alec was digging around in his room for one of the family board games. It had been a warm afternoon considering it was March and the skylight opened up on the table in the living room, making it light and airy, so everyone was going to sit around the table and play. Something caught the corner of Alec’s eye as he dug in the chest on the floor. The board game fell from his hand, the paper money and pieces falling everywhere. Alec picked up his phone and texted the contact at the top.

 

~R U tryin to give me heart failure? You cant prance around w/o a shirt on when u no im in the window! Ruuuude! X ~

 

He put his phone down and had nearly put all the pieces back in when it beeped again. Alec dropped the board and all the pieces with it as he quickly grabbed his phone.

 

~Heart failure? Feeling a little weak in the knees R we? Totally didnt no U were there. Sorry bubs Xx ;) ~

 

~Then Y were U waving to catch my eye wen U thought I wasn’t lookin? Hint: I totally was ;) Xxx ~

 

~ U didn’t answer Ur fone this morning. Had to check U were OK. ;) Xxxx ~

 

~ I went out! And I was until U did that! Get over here so I can smush Ur face!! Xxxxx~

 

~ Be there in 5! xx ~

 

~ Make it 2 or else xxx ~

 

***

Magnus walked in through the door, feeling kind of thankful. Not every young guy had free reign of their boyfriend’s house. There was a board game out on the table and Maryse was shouting for Max to take one of the game pieces out of his mouth before he swallowed it. Him and Jace always fought over the race car and Jace had him pinned on the ground, trying to pull his jaw open as they laughed.

Alec walked to the top of the stairs and leaned his shoulder against the wall. He didn't have a shirt on. Magnus waved to Robert as he reached the bottom step, and tried not to laugh at Alec as he felt his cheeks going pink. There was an almighty scream from Maryse and Alec took off down the stairs, two at a time.

***

Alec and Jace stood on the drive with their father as Maryse went with Max and Izzy to the hospital. Magnus stood in the door way. Robert tried to reassure them that it was a little car, and if Max had to get it back the painful way, it would teach him more of a lesson than harm him. As the car went around the corner. Jace moved to go back inside the house. He spoke to Magnus as he ducked into the door. “If he wants the race car next time, he can have it. I’m not ever touching that again.”

Robert looked over Alec in confusion, as he walked towards the door. "Its March Alec. Why don't you have a shirt on?"

***

Everyone filed back into the living room as Robert started packing the game away and Alec pulled a top over his head. Magnus pouted slightly. “So, that’s the end of that idea. What are you boys going to do now?” Alec gestured as he replied. “By ‘boys’, do you mean me and Magnus or us including Jace?” Robert finished picking up the game pieces and closed the lid of the box. “How much difference does it make?” Alec met Magnus’ eyes across the table as he tried at all costs to get them out of this conversation. “Quite a big difference Dad! We were thinking of going down to the swimming pool actu-“ Jace held up his hand “Can I-“ Alec cut him off before he could even ask. “Noooope!”

Jace hung over the sofa and sulked to his father as Magnus and Alec started going up the stairs. “They’re probably just going there to stare at girls, Dad.” Alec snorted and covered his mouth as Magnus smiled and poked his back to make him keep walking. Alec shouted back “Not even close, Jace!”

***

Alec and Magnus walked up the steps to the leisure centre, holding hands. Alec was always on edge in case they saw someone they knew but he cared about Magnus more. If someone found out, then that was that. Alec scuffed his feet slightly as he walked. Magnus looked up at him. He used to be taller than Alec once, but it made Alec great for cuddling, so Magnus didn’t mind. “You’re nervous Alec. Why are you nervous? Is it because I’m holding your hand in public?” Alec looked offended at the thought but knew what Magnus meant. “No, it’s not that. We’ve never been…around each other in just swimming costumes before…”

“Are you self-conscious? Because I’ve seen you without a top on Alec.” Magnus gestured at Alec’s torso and lost his train of thought for a second. “I’ve torn a few of them actually…it’s really nothing to get worked up about. We’ve been going out for three months.”

“No, I’m not self-conscious.”

Magnus let go of his hand. “Then what is it Alec?”

“What…what if I just want to kiss you and we don’t get any swimming done?”

Magnus laughed and took Alec’s hand again as he blushed. “Then we don’t get any swimming done!” He winked, making Alec turn a shade of scarlet. “I certainly won’t be complaining.”

***

Magnus broke the surface of the water, as he came up for air. “See I told you I could hold my breath for a really long time.” Alec floated on his back and stared up at the ceiling, the pool was quiet today, for a change. “You do realise that is THE most cliched movie line of all time.”

Magnus creased his eyes with a smile and brushed his hair back. He wasn’t used to people seeing him without make-up and hair products. “What is, Alexander?”

 Alec smiled as he floated over and held onto Magnus’ waist. “The whole making me go underwater and kissing me, so you win routine!”

Magnus made a mocking laugh. “Oh! Someone thinks very highly of himself! What if I was just showing off my smooth skills?! I’ll prove it! Hold your breath under the water and I promise that I won’t kiss you!”

They both counted to three and sank down into the water. Sound was distorted and for a second, they we’re the only two people in the world. Magnus closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to get chlorine in them and not wanting Alec to win. He felt movement in the water and hands against his face as Alec gently pressed their lips together, making Magnus need to go back up for air.

They broke the surface, filling their lungs with oxygen. Magnus stared in mock horror as he spluttered, and Alec smirked, feeling quite proud of himself. “You were planning that all along! You distracted me!” Alec looked around the pool. No one was there other than two women, speaking with the lifeguard at the other end of the pool. Alec pushed Magnus to the edge of the pool. He wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist and kissed him slowly, but with force, making him moan. Magnus forgot what he had been talking about and lost himself in the kiss and his grip on Alec’s legs. Their bodies felt hot against each other, despite the cool water.

Alec spoke in a low voice that only Magnus knew about. “Come on Magnus, let’s go home. And I’ve been distracted by you since the day we met, so I guess we’re even now.”


	19. With every star in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are preparing to go on their first camp out when Maryse says they need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys love this chapter. It has been a pleasure to write it and my face hurt from smiling when it was finished. Thank you for sticking with this beautiful love story, I hope you all find a love like this xx- A

Future event

The hall was beautifully adorned with various decorations. Silver and white balloons hung on the walls. Long lengths of fabric were draped softly, in curves on the ceiling.

Magnus stood on the front steps. So many people, that he knew and loved, were in that building. Everyone inside was expecting them both to walk in together, it was how they had always done things. He didn’t think there had been a time since they were six that he was going into something alone. Without Alec by his side.

Magnus could hear them all, chattering to each other on the other side of the door. Food was laid out across long tables, along the side of the room and music played softly in the background. Nearly everyone was moving about and dancing, probably wondering what all the fuss was about. It was just a nice party after all.  Nothing unexpected or untoward.

Magnus breathed and pulled the door. His heart hammered in his chest. _I want him here. I want him by my side. I can’t do this on my own. None of it. I can’t._ Magnus walked around the side of the hall and stood near the front, catching the attention of everyone attending. They didn’t notice him at first, everyone expected Alec by his side. Magnus was fine knowing that, it hadn’t been any different since they were tiny children.

Except today. He was going in alone.

He grabbed a glass off the table and tapped the side with a knife. It rung out through the room and every face turned to look in his direction. They had spent all week decorating and planning. It had been stressful. There had been arguing and tears several times from both of them. But today was the end of it all… “Thank you all for being here today...”

There were murmurs and whispering all through the room. One of Magnus’ friends from university was standing in front of him. She whispered to her friend, sipping a drink next to her. “What’s going on? Where’s Alec? Why isn’t he here? With Magnus?”

Magnus took a deep breath as he stared at the door, longing to see Alec walk through it at this very second. But he knew he couldn’t wish for that. He had to do this on his own.

***

Present day

Maryse hugged Alec at the door, fussing over him and checking that he’d packed everything. She went to unzip his bag to give it a final check and Alec shot on top of it before she could get it open. “Mom, I’m nearly 17! It’s for one night and I … I won’t be on my own.”

Alec smiled as Magnus walked up the path with a huge bag on his back. How did he make carrying a bag look so good? Maryse rubbed the side of her face softly as he set his bag down. She placed a hand on Magnus’ shoulder, making them both look at her. “Can I speak to you both in the kitchen for a second?” Magnus looked to Alec who was breathing quickly, probably wondering what she was going to say.

She brought them into the kitchen and gestured for them each to take a stool opposite her. She let out a nervous breath before she spoke. “I haven’t been completely honest with you guys, when perhaps I should have been. You are not going to like talking about this with me, but it’s important and it’s my duty as a Mom to keep you safe. You are both adults now and we need to have this discussion.” Alec glanced at Magnus who looked like he was going to throw up. “I know that you two are dating…”

Alec’s eyes went wide. But there was no denying this now, she knew, and he’d have to be okay with it. She’d have to be okay with it. Alec looked down as he spoke. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you Mom. It was five months ago, the day you took everyone out for Ice cream.” She walked around the table and put an arm around them both, hugging them tightly. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. It’s your lives, and your privacy. I just want you to know that you don’t have to be worried any more. You can tell everyone if you want and they will be thrilled for you, or you can keep it between us for now. I’m really happy for you two.” Alec let out a breath that he had been holding for a long time. Maryse walked back around the table and switched the kettle on.

Alec’s hands were shaking on the table. Magnus closed his eyes for a second as his heart pounded. He hesitated at first but then realised there was no reason to, he put his hand over Alec’s gently, calming him down. Maryse turned to get the cookies she’d made, out of the oven. She wiped her eyes as they welled up. She poured milk into two cups and set the biscuits on a plate before laying it all on the table.

Magnus offered the plate to Alec, before gratefully picking up a biscuit for himself. “How did you find out Maryse? We were trying to be discreet, not that anything has happened to need to be discreet about…I mean…I…I mean this is your home and there’s younger kids about and we knew to respect that and …and” _Why did I say that? God, this is going awful._ Maryse put her hand on top of Magnus and Alec’s for a second, calming them both. Magnus’ hand was resting on Alec’s and their fingers were linked together.

 

Maryse squeezed their hands gently before letting go. “You guys might not like talking about this with me, but you have nothing to be embarrassed about. We are all adults here and-.” Alec interrupted her, not wanting to be talking about this, but she stopped him. She smiled as she pushed the plate forward. “-sometimes you need to have adult conversations. Now drink your milk and eat your cookies. I was beginning to suspect something was going on after finding you guys cuddling while you slept…for about the fourth time-.” Alec turned bright scarlet and had to take his jacket off because he was too warm. “-I figured no young boys who were friends, even ones as close as you, could continue not to feel awkward round each other after waking up snuggling so many times.”

Magnus looked at Alec, who had his head buried under his arms, face down on the table. “When did you know for sure?”

“Maybe a few months ago. I know I’ve left it ages, but I wanted you to have your time to yourselves. It was the week before we had to take Max to the hospital. Everyone had gone to bed but you two, I think you were watching TV or something. I couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to disturb you because I could hear the TV. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and you were both in there. I heard Alec talking about being worried for university and being away from home. I could hardly see you because the light was off in the kitchen, the only light came through the window from the full moon. I was about to walk in and tell Alec that he had nothing to worry about when you put your hand on his face and you kissed him Magnus. I saw the love in both of your eyes and thought of when I was dating Robert. I couldn’t believe how I hadn’t realised before. Anyone looking at the two of you can see how much you love each other. Friends don’t look at each other like that. You love each other, right?”

Magnus looked over to Alec next to him. He bumped the side of their heads together. “Yes, it’s true Maryse. I love your son. I love him so much it hurts.” Tears ran down Maryse’s face, she couldn’t hold them back any more. This is all she had ever wanted for any of her children. To love totally and unconditionally and be loved the same in return. Alec put his fingers against Magnus’ chin and turned his head. He kissed him softly, half aware his Mom was there but half not caring anymore. He spoke in a low voice as tears ran down his face. “I love you too-.” He sniffled. “ -With every fibre of my being. I’m going to marry you one day Magnus and I don’t even care saying it. I don’t care we’re not even eighteen yet. I want to spend my life with you. I’m going to. If you want to.”

Maryse was inconsolable as she grinned and hugged them both. She kissed the top of both of their heads. “It’s time to get going you two. Come on. Promise that you’ll come talk to me about anything you need to, and I mean anything. I’ll save you the ‘birds and bees’ talk but be safe and look after each other while you’re gone.” Alec hugged her tightly and laced Magnus’ hand in his as they walked to the car, a huge weight off both of their shoulders.

***

Later that evening, Magnus and Alec sat side by side as they cooked sausages and then marshmallows over the open fire. There were a million shining stars, glistening in the sky. They sat against each other, feeling relaxed and warm as the flames of the camp fire lapped in front of them, the only sounds for miles and miles were each other’s breathing.

Magnus turned to Alec and closed his eyes as he kissed his cheek tenderly. “Alec, what you said in the kitchen, about wanting to spend your life with me. Was that true?” Alec turned around slightly to face him. “Of course. I never have and never will want to be with anyone else.” Magnus smiled as he turned his stick that was holding a marshmallow, there were tears in his eyes. “You really mean that?” Alec kissed him slowly and nodded in reply. Magnus set the stick down and stood up from the log they were sitting on. He disappeared for a few minutes. The old Alec would have worried, but he knew he wouldn’t go far. Alec stood up quietly and waited.

Magnus returned a minute later and made Alec stand opposite him.

“Alexander… I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone else. My first memories were of sitting in the playground, on my own. Hoping that one day, someone would come into my life that would make me feel loved and appreciated. Someone I could devote all my time to and to care for and to love with all my heart and soul.” He smiled. “Well someone must have been smiling on me that day because on an off chance, my drum lesson was cancelled after school, and I decided to go mess with my drumsticks at the park instead.” Alec stared, touched but not knowing what this was leading to. “That was the day I met you Alec. The day I found the person who I wanted to spend my life with.” Tears ran down both of their faces as Magnus pulled his hand from his pocket. “ I know we are still so young, and I’ll save up and get you a proper one eventually…” Magnus broke down, nearly sobbing on his knees.

And then he was.

He unwrapped his hand to show a messily tied ring, made of a knotted piece of grass. “Alexander, I don’t know what the future holds for us, but I know that I only want to be by your side. I want to be your first and your last everything Alexander… I know it will be way in the future and we still have a lot of growing up to do first, but will you marry me?”

Alec sobbed as he ran his hands down his face. “You idiot! Of course I will!”

They cried and kissed each other as Magnus slid the perfectly fitted ring onto Alec’s finger. Both their faces hurt as they were smiling so much. It was dark now, the stars showing off in all their splendour, above the silent forest where only the crickets and two very-in-love young people could be heard. Magnus kissed Alec’s hand as they went into their tent for the night.

Like so many of their firsts, everything that happened in their tent that night was messy and frantic and inexperienced. But neither of them cared, because while they were wrapped in each other’s arms, and then each other’s lips, and then each other’s bodies, they were learning how to do it all together.


	20. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some say that the events that happen in your life were written down and prepared for you since the beginning of time. Everything that will happen is on a page, waiting to be found and discovered. It is only when fates aline, and you find a new perspective, that everything becomes obvious and falls into place.
> 
> If you think you've seen it before, you haven't. Stick it out until the end, alter your perspective and everything changes.

Future event

Magnus walked quickly down the path, trying to catch up with Alec in front of him, who was rushing to get in the car.

“Alexander! Please don’t walk away from me! I’ve never done this without you! I’ve never done anything without you! Please don’t go, I’m begging you! I can’t handle everything on my own! I can’t handle anything on my own!”

Tears welled up in Alec’s eyes. He couldn’t bear the thought of leaving now, he just wanted them both to be together. But he had no other choice, he had to do this. He had to go.

Alec wiped tears from his face, as he reached the car. Magnus had his hands full and couldn’t catch hold of his sleeve to make him stay. Alec took a few deep breaths as he clicked the keys and opened the car door. He put his hands on either side of Magnus’ face and kissed him gently while they both cried. “I promise that I’ll never be far from you Magnus. I promise you, okay?”

Magnus burst into tears. “What if that’s the last kiss I ever get from you Alexander!? What if something happens and you never come back to me!” Magnus couldn’t win this fight to make Alec stay, but he had to hope that he would be back soon. Magnus hated that they both to suffer like this. But there was no other choice. Alec had to go.

Alec was now in the car and rolled the window down to speak. “I said that I wouldn’t be gone forever Magnus. I promise I’ll be back. I love you, okay?”

Magnus stood on the driveway with tears rolling down his face as the car pulled out.

“I love you too Alexander.”

***

Present day

Alec was sat on a chair, in the corner of the room. There was a big ornate clock on the wall. The masquerade officially started a half hour ago and Magnus was nowhere in sight. Alec’s hands shook as he finished the glass of wine he was holding. Everything had been so tense lately. Magnus had been out of town for the last two weeks, doing production work for his degree, and they’d hardly seen each other, other than when Magnus had to come back to help the committee with the ball preparations. Alec had been missing him terribly and was in need of a good make-out session.

Everything had kicked off this morning, on the phone as Alec had broken down and shouted that he wanted Magnus to come back to him, fully knowing he was starting a fight, for something that wasn’t Magnus’ fault. Alec was so worried that Magnus wasn’t going to turn up tonight, he should have been there by now, he had been helping to organise this. Alec assured himself that Magnus would be there soon. Magnus had said that he would be wearing a black mask. They had not seen each other since before they had put their tuxes on, so they couldn't see what each other were wearing but nearly all the guys here were wearing black masks. Alec assured himself that he had nothing to be worrying about, he could recognise Magnus in a room of thousands, their heart beats and souls reaching out, longing to be one, to be together, every time that they were apart.

Alec walked around the edge of the hall as everyone danced and moved to the music. He laughed at one of the second-years futile attempt to talk one of the girls into dancing with him. Alec smiled sadly to himself, hoping that he hadn’t ruined everything. Him and Magnus had what every one of these young people were looking for tonight.

As Alec sipped his drink, a hand was held out to him from the crowd. Another young man, slightly shorter than him with dark hair and a white mask on. He smiled sweetly at Alec, beckoning him to join in with the dancing. Alec had stood on his own since the ball had started, as everyone else moved around the floor gracefully. People were starting to take notice that he was there on his own. Him and Magnus were legendary in the university. Everyone whispered about and wanted to hear the story of the two six year old boys who had never loved or been with anyone else but eachother. The young man cleared his throat as Alec stared on. “Would you care to dance with me?” Alec smiled as he placed his drink on the table as was led to the dance floor. The music changed to a grand old song, perfect for waltzing to. The two young men turned and spun to the music, their feet moving around each other’s perfectly. Their left hands were clasped together, and they moved in sync with the music and with each other. Not taking their eyes off each other, from behind the black and white masks. 

They danced for hours and hours with each other. Only stopping to talk or eat and drink a few things before going again. As the night fell like a blanket, Alec's companion suggested that they took a walk outside. The university gardens were lit up with thousands of tiny lights and the river ebbed and flowed nearby, making the whole of the grounds sound and look like a fairy-tale. They talked about life at the university and what a good job everyone had done with decorating which made Alec’s heart pang slightly.

The other masked young man took Alec’s hands and led him through the decorated garden which was like a maze. Shadows were cast from the lanterns they were carrying, the only source of light in the beautiful night time. Roses were dotted all along the hedges and they walked hand in hand, to the middle where a tall oak tree was growing. Alec’s heart pounded, and his chest ached. Hung on the tree was a beautiful wooden swing with flowers braided into the vines that held it. Alec stared with his mouth open. “How did you find this?” His companion spoke back. “I thought you would like it. It’s beautiful isn’t it? I saw it earlier and thought it would be a great place for us to sit and chat.”

Alec couldn’t believe this. Forgetting his manners and decorum, he pushed the other young man backwards and kissed him full on the mouth. It had been too long since Alec had been kissed. The perfect combination of alcohol and missing Magnus all week had been leading to this. To where it shouldn’t had been after the fight they had had the previous morning. The other reciprocated as their mouths fit perfectly together. They kissed for several minutes before Alec took his hand and ran with him to the building nearby where he lodged.

It was dark in the student accommodation as Alec stumbled back to his room, dragging his paramour behind him. All of the students were either still out at the masquerade ball or sleeping and he had drunk wayy too much to be thinking clearly. He was 19, he didn’t care what anyone thought of him. He had no reputation to uphold. They pushed each other against the corridor wall and kissed messily and hungrily as Alec stumbled to open the door. He swung open his door and slammed his hand against the light switch on the wall. He kicked his shoes off, slamming the door shut, and they flew across the room somewhere. The other boy’s shirt was pulled open and buttons clattered to the floor while Alec was dragged down by teeth against his lower lip. Alec gasped as his belt was pulled from the loops of his trousers. Alec opened one of his eyes for half a second, their tongue’s still tangled together. _Why the hell is my light already on?_

Alec’s companion let go of his lapels as they both stared. Alec’s face was bright red and his eyes were wide. It wasn’t because of all of the kissing or the fact that they were both well on the way to being undressed.

It was because he’d forgotton that his sixteen year old sister was in his room, waiting to talk to him.

Izzy stared at her brother who was trying to thread his belt back in his trousers. Both of the young men were red faced at the prospect of nearly having their clothes off in front of Alec’s sister.

Izzy walked over to Alec’s companion and smiled as she pulled his mask over his head. “Seriously Magnus!? You guys are away from each other for two weeks and you are falling all over each other?” Alec kissed him slowly, not caring one bit that Izzy was in the room, she’d seen it a thousand times before. “Okay guys! Seriously, get a room!” Alec sighed and shouted back at her. “I have a room and you’re currently standing in it!”

Izzy held up her hands in the air. “Okay I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes but now you’re both here, I’m guessing I can tell you both.” She murmured to the ground. Alec noticed for the first time that Izzy was wearing a really nice dress and had done her hair up all nicely. But she hadn’t gone to the second year ball, she was only sixteen, and still in school. Alec smiled and put his arm around her as he teased her. “She’s been on a date Magnus.” He squeezed his arm around her and tried to ruffle her hair. “Your first date Izzy! Congratulations Iz, that’s huge!” She smiled. “I wouldn’t have told you, but I just have a gut feeling that It’s something good. We really like each other, and I think he’s going to be around for a while. I know I’m sixteen, but you’ve basically been together since you were six and Magnus told me that once you know someone’s the one, that’s it.” Alec smiled at Magnus who put his hand on his shoulder. “Have you told Mom? You can trust her you know.” Izzy grinned as she walked out of the room. “Not yet, but don’t dare tell her you two!” Her grin got wider “or I’ll tell her I caught both of you giggling like school kids and running into Alec’s room with no trousers on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add a couple of songs that I used while writing this chapter. The first is[ Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eg50JGPEoo8) I wanted to show you this because my sister was listening to it in the next room, while I was writing this chapter and I thought that it fitted beautifully for when Magnus and Alec were dancing together (Once you know that it is actually Magnus-Sorry about that :) ) Now you know that it is Magnus dancing with Alec, please read that little exert again with this song on loud, you really wont regret it <3
> 
> I chose to write in a way that you didn't know who was behind the mask until it was taken off. A symbolism showing that, to the world, Magnus was just another anonymous young person at a dance. Despite the darkness and costume, Alec's heart knew exactly who he was with, from the second they spotted each other in the crowd. Even if his face was covered and he wasn't wearing what he said he would be, Alec only ever had eyes for Magnus. Note how perfectly they fitted together as they danced and kissed, they knew each other like clockwork, in a way that neither of them knew anyone else. 
> 
> The second is[ Love story by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E) I chose this because I've loved this song since I was little and we used to sing it in school. It also perfectly captures what I wanted the university and grounds to look like with the castle-like structures and lanterns- Alec and Magnus' very own fairy-tale. Fitting for their love story, I think.


	21. The wedding

Present day

Alec straightened his bow tie in the small mirror that hung in his room, he wanted today to be perfect but he was so nervous. Magnus was in the other room across the hall. Alec had been nervously sipping from a wine glass all morning and scared himself a little when he realised there wasn’t anything left.

“…How long have you guys been together Alec?”

“A long time Jace. Its just I’m so nervous. I didn’t want to mess things up today and we had a fight this morning…and apparently I’ve drunk a bottle of wine before all this has even started. Its just- I know this might sound stupid but there's never been anyone else for me and there never will be other than him. I know there will be some relatives of ours that will not approve of this but they’ll have to learn to because I’m with him and that’s that.”

Jace looked at him with wide eyes. “You had a fight this morning? You guys never fight Alec. What’s going on?”

“We’ve just had a stressful week Jace. Between having to learn all these stupid dance steps and getting our tuxes sorted and sorting out for when we go away straight after, its been a lot of pressure.”

Jace moved towards the door to go get Alec’s shoes for him. “Well please don’t drink any more for now Alec. I’ve never seen you this freaked out. Oh I forgot, if you're still sober enough to hold an important conversation after it all, Izzy says she wants to talk to you here, alone, after the dancing. She says its really important but she wouldn’t tell me what it is.”

“Thanks Jace. Heyy What happened to my little brother?” 

“He’s still here but its older brother Jace keeping you in check now. Please don’t drink any more now Alec. I don’t want you to end up dancing with the wrong guy.”

***

There was a gentle tap on Magnus’ door.

Jace popped his head around the corner. “Hey Magnus, you look great!. Alec is so going to freak when he sees you in that tux. I hope you’ve got your dancing shoes on for later.

Magnus had been looking over the old scrapbook and Jace smiled as he flips through the pages. Every photo since they were six, Alec was looking at Magnus instead of the camera. “Anyone seeing this can see he’s only ever had eyes for you. I don’t know how it took so long for me to find out about you guys. I don’t think you were being very discreet about it. By the way, my brother told me you guys had an argument this morning. Are you guys okay? I mean, I worry about him.”

Jace moved Magnus so they both were sitting down on the bed. “Listen Magnus…he’s had a little to drink already, probably too much. Try not to get too drunk tonight. This is going to be the best day of his life. I just want him to remember this tomorrow.”

Magnus nodded as he adjusted his bow tie in the mirror. His hair was styled perfectly with a few flicks of red colour through it. Jace ran his eyes over the table in Magnus’ room, there were two masks on the table.

“Are these for tonight?”

Yes. I couldn’t decide on which one so I laid them out. I told Alec I would go with the black one but I’m thinking white now maybe? I was worried about switching without telling him, we promised not to see each other before. We are not going to wear them all night anyway, just to mess around for the photos later. I hope he’ll be able to recognise me.”

Jace spoke as he went out of the room. “For what its worth, I know that Alec only has eyes for you Magnus. He’d spot you first in a crowd of hundreds of people and I know there's no one that he’d rather be dancing with tonight but you.”

Jace grinned as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He thought to himself that he looked good for a 25 year old. He couldn’t wait for Clary to see him in his tux, or to see her in her bridesmaid dress. Jace’s phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. He spoke for a minute before hanging up.

“Clary says that her, Simon and Izzy are in the car downstairs, and Max is going with my parents. Are you ready to go?

Magnus smiled as he took one final look in the mirror “Yep. I’m ready, let’s do this.

Jace smiled as he held the door open and jumped up and down. “Let’s go get you two married!”

***

The whole day was perfect, the sun shone perfectly, and it was a beautiful spring day. The church was so packed that they nearly couldn’t fit everyone in. The ceremony was simple and elegant and there wasn’t a dry eye in the house as Alec and Magnus stood at the front and declared their love for each other.

Alec spoke first and slid one of the rings onto Magnus’ finger. Magnus did the same and placed Alec’s ring above the slim silver band that was already there. He’d saved up a few years back and as they had both stood in their new home, in one of the rooms of their future children, Magnus had declared his love for Alec and got down on one knee, as he had done back when they were teenagers. Magnus had told Alec that he wanted him to have the ring he deserved although Alec assured him that he loved the one he'd had since that night when they went camping in the woods. Alec still had the first ring. He kept it safe in a box, in their bedroom drawer.

There wasn’t a dry eye in the house that night either, as Magnus and Alec danced together as Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane for the first time. Maryse and Robert and Asmodeous all made embarrassing toasts on their antics of them being children and then being teenagers in love. They wished them a long life of happiness together and everyone raised their glasses to the happy couple. There was a beautiful cake, and dancing, and enough champagne to fill a river. They talked later, as they were heading out for some time alone. Izzy had taken Alec aside near the end of the night and said she had to talk with him but wanted to tell him in private, so she didn't take away attention from his special day. Alec had guessed straight away, first thing that morning. Izzy had never refused champagne in her life. Alec and Magnus were was so happy for her and Simon although they joked that Izzy would need to buy a new dress for Jace’s wedding next year. At the end of the night, they both took a walk for the first time as a married couple. Both Magnus and Alec agreed on one thing, despite the extravagance of the day, the only thing they had needed to be truly happy was to just be there with each other.


	22. The baby

Present day

The sun beamed down on Alec's neck as he sat on the bench. A squirrel chattered as it ran up a nearby tree and Alec watched. Magnus came up behind him carrying two coffees and kissed him quickly as he sat down. They were both slightly jittery and nervous, a lot had happened this past week and they'd really neglected time for themselves, just to sit and talk. Magnus motioned with his coffee cup. “We used to come here all the time, didn't we? So much has changed recently, everything is so busy now and it's going to get even more hectic soon.”

Alec nodded slightly in agreement. “Let's make a pact to remember time for us and swear that no matter how crazy it gets in the future, we keep communicating and stick together. All this change has been a bit frightening and we’ve drifted slightly Magnus and it's terrifying me.”

  
Magnus put his hand over Alec's, which bounced on his knee as he sat nervously. “You've got nothing to worry about Alexander, I will always make time for you. We have a million and one things to be thankful for Alexander, but you know you go straight to the top of my priorities.” Alec's knee stopped bouncing as he turned on the bench to face Magnus and kissed him gently. There was a hollow feeling in his heart. He heard laughter from students nearby, the Uni that Alec and Magnus went to was just the other side of the park, behind the hotdog stand. He ran his foot over the grass on the ground, under the bench. The park was dotted with tiny pink flowers at this time of year, the air smelled sweet and new.

  
“Izzy wants to be more involved with me, she says we've lost touch with her over the past few months. I haven't told her why we've been so busy, she's going to be so excited when she finds out about everything we've been up to.”

Magnus nodded as he smiled, relaxing them both. “All the whispering and running about will finally make sense. Izzy is absolutely going to lose it. She's going to be so thrilled for us.”

Alec smiled and tilted his head slightly as he spoke. “You realise this is going to be our last day of freedom and peace, before everyone finds out and it all goes mad. The whole family will know within minutes, so let's just be prepared for a lot of excited phone calls.” He laughed slightly, shaking his head. “I don't mind about everyone knowing in a way, everyone will be so happy, us too, no more hiding and secrets and sneaking around. I can't wait for this adventure to begin. A new chapter for us both, I hope it all goes smoothly.”

  
Magnus’ phone rang at the highest volume from where it was face down on his knee. He turned the phone over and put it to his ear quickly. He nodded, not realising the other person couldn't see and murmured a few responses. Alec stared expectantly and did little nervous jumps, slapping Magnus’ arm to get a response. Magnus hung up the phone.

“It’s time Alexander, it’s time to go. Everything's started, we are going to be met there.” Alec covered his mouth, barely containing his excitement. “It’s started? It's go time?” Magnus kissed him and nodded as they grabbed their bags from the floor, he spoke nervously. “Let the celebrations start Alexander. We need to ring the caterer, so he has the get-go to deliver the food. I told him yesterday not to make anything too fancy because people need to be able to walk around and dance. I’m so excited to go! Oh, and by the way, we need to run in a store on the way because I couldn’t get the balloons I wanted.”

“Balloons?? That’s cutting it a bit fine Magnus! We’re literally on the way there now. I thought everything was already set up and finished, ready to go.”

“Alexander, it’s fine, just breathe. You’re panicking.”

“Of course, I’m panicking! What if it goes wrong? What if we decorated with the wrong colour scheme? or something happens? or people don’t turn up to the party and there’s tonnes of food left over. We can’t eat all that food by ourselves!”

Magnus ran his hand over Alec’s shoulder, he moved Alec’s hand, so it rested over his wrist, calm and steady. Magnus had done this to calm Alec since they were kids. Alec closed his eyes and searched for Magnus’ pulse, blocking out the sounds of the park around them. The calm concentration and gentle beat stopped him having panic attacks when everything was too much. “Let’s just take our time Alexander. We’ve got ages yet, it’s okay. I have a feeling that by this time tomorrow night, everything will have changed.”

Alec took a few deep breaths. “We haven’t got ages really though, we have hours possibly” Both of them teared up as they smiled. “I’m so excited Magnus, I can’t wait to meet him or her and show them off to everyone. Let’s go meet our baby Magnus.”

Magnus cried and hugged Alec as they reached the car. Their final day of just being them was over, but they were ready for the next chapter. He kissed Alec softly and wiped a tear from his face. “Let’s go get our baby.”

***

Magnus had been right that day, because by the following evening, everything had changed. They stood in the tiny hospital waiting room, outside the maternity ward when the midwife walked in with a tiny baby girl in her arms. Alec who had never been known for his grace or delicate touch, took her gently from the midwife’s hands. She was smaller than anything Magnus thought he’d seen before and his heart burst as she opened her eyes at Alec and smiled.

The midwife spoke to them both as she smiled sweetly. “We recommend for bonding that you have skin-to-skin contact with baby, if you’re up for it. If either of you would like to put her on your chest, I’ll leave you to it, and put a note on the door that you’re not to be disturbed.” Magnus nodded to her. “Thank you so much.” The midwife made her way out of the door as she left the little family. “Have you decided on a name for her yet?” Alec nodded as he passed their daughter over carefully, to Magnus whose shirt was now open down the front. The nurse smiled and wrote it on the baby’s ankle bracelet before leaving the room.

Magnus and Alec sat on the long sofa, unable to take their eyes off the delicate and tiny responsibility that was now in their hands. Alec put his spare arm around Magnus and turned his head to kiss him. Magnus tried to wipe his face and gain some composure, but the happy tears just kept coming. “I love you Alexander” Alec kissed him again and smiled as he spoke. “and I love you too, Magnus.” Their baby girl looked up at them as they both cried. Magnus ran his finger over her tiny nose in awe, as she shut her eyes to go to sleep. “and we both love you so much, I promise that we will always love you, no matter what, won’t we Alexander?” Alec smiled as he looked at his husband and his baby girl. “Yes. I promise that I will always love you both.”


	23. The reveal

Present day

The hall was beautifully adorned with various decorations. Silver and white balloons hung on the walls. Long lengths of fabric were draped softly, in curves on the ceiling.

Magnus stood on the front steps. So many people, that he knew and loved, were in that building. Everyone inside was expecting them both to walk in together, it was how they had always done things. He didn’t think there had been a time since they were six that he was going into something alone. Without Alec by his side.

Magnus could hear them all, chattering to each other on the other side of the door. Food was laid out across long tables, along the side of the room and music played softly in the background. Nearly everyone was moving about and dancing, probably wondering what all the fuss was about. It was just a nice party after all.  Nothing unexpected or untoward.

Magnus breathed and pulled the door. His heart hammered in his chest.  _I want him here. I want him by my side. I can’t do this on my own. None of it. I can’t._ Magnus walked around the side of the hall and stood near the front, catching the attention of everyone attending. They didn’t notice him at first, everyone expected Alec by his side. Magnus was fine knowing that, it hadn’t been any different since they were tiny children.

Except today. He was going in alone.

He grabbed a glass off the table and tapped the side with a knife. It rung out through the room and every face turned to look in his direction. They had spent all week decorating and planning. It had been stressful. There had been arguing and tears several times from both of them. But today was the end of it all… “Thank you all for being here today...”

There were murmurs and whispering all through the room. One of Magnus’ friends from university was standing in front of him. She whispered to her friend, sipping a drink next to her. “What’s going on? Where’s Alec? Why isn’t he here? With Magnus?”

Magnus took a deep breath as he stared at the door, longing to see Alec walk through it at this very second. But he knew he couldn’t wish for that. He had to do this on his own.

Everyone stared at Magnus as he spoke. “I would like to thank you for being here today. We would like to thank you. I’m sure that you’ve all been wondering about what’s been going on and you are about to find out. Maryse, could you come up here please?” Maryse walked over from the corner of the room, wearing a beautiful long dress and a slightly confused look. Her hair wasn’t as dark as it once was, and she had little lines on the corner of her eyes that didn’t used to be there, but she was the same loving woman who accepted Magnus into her life and home with open arms. He whispered to her. “We thought that you would like first hold.” Maryse looked in confusion as the back door opened and Alec came in, carrying the tiny baby in his arms. She was wearing a sparkly designer dress, and Alec had joked that she was already taking after her Papa with the glitter.

“We would like to present to you “Indah Sophia Lightwood-Bane!” Alec handed her to Maryse as tears ran down her face. Her second born grandchild. Robert and Asmodeous joined Maryse as she smiled over to Izzy, gesturing her over. Izzy who was crying as she directed Gabriel’s tiny hand to Simon and came over to hug her brother and brother-in-law.

Clary joined them and beamed as the little face stared up at all of them, wondering what the fuss was about and why everyone was crying. Clary looked to Jace and wobbled her lip, she had been very emotional this week, and he didn’t know what would set her off. She had also spent the week with Maryse, looking over Jace’s childhood photos and laughing about lasagna based escapades from when Maryse was carrying max. Maryse had told them that if their twins looked anything like either Clary or Jace, they would be very good looking children indeed.

Jace congratulated Magnus and Alec on their new arrival. They hadn’t seen Clary in a month because of all the baby and party preparations. They cooed over how big her baby-bump was getting. Having a boy and a girl, both at once would be a handful but Jace assured them that if Simon could raise a child to adulthood, then Jace could do it with two. Simon shouted “Hey!” at Jace from across the room as he carried his son over, but he was smiling as he said it.

As the party was coming to a close, Alec watched his daughter from across the room. He hadn’t seen her all night as she was being passed around everyone. She was currently sitting with Max and his boyfriend as they made silly faces at her.

Magnus sat down next to Alec and kissed him quickly, putting a piece of cake down in front of him. They hadn’t had much time to eat, they’d been talking to people all evening. Magnus’ line of sight was directed over to Alec’s younger brother who had the baby. Magnus put a forkful of cake into Alec’s mouth. “Eat something babe. Don’t worry, she’s totally fine.” Alec took the cake and put a forkful into Magnus’ mouth. “I’m not worried honey, honestly. She has a huge family to look after her, doesn’t she? So many people who love her already.” He gestured around at all the adults who were talking and the toddlers running around, chasing balloons. “Our family Magnus.”


	24. The store

Present day

Magnus walked quickly down the path, trying to catch up with Alec in front of him, who was rushing to get in the car.

“Alexander! Please don’t walk away from me! I’ve never done this without you! I’ve never done anything without you! Please don’t go, I’m begging you! I can’t handle everything on my own! I can’t handle anything on my own!”

Tears welled up in Alec’s eyes. He couldn’t bear the thought of leaving now, he just wanted them both to be together. But he had no other choice, he had to do this. He had to go.

Alec wiped tears from his face, as he reached the car. Magnus had his hands full and couldn’t catch hold of his sleeve to make him stay. Alec took a few deep breaths as he clicked the keys and opened the car door. He put his hands on either side of Magnus’ face and kissed him gently while they both cried. “I promise that I’ll never be far from you Magnus. I promise you, okay?”

Magnus burst into tears. “What if that’s the last kiss I ever get from you Alexander!? What if something happens and you never come back to me!” Magnus couldn’t win this fight to make Alec stay, but he had to accept that he would be back soon, he had to make them both suffer like this. He had to go.

Alec was now in the car and rolled the window down to speak. “I said that I wouldn’t be gone forever Magnus. I promise I’ll be back. I love you, okay?”

Magnus stood on the driveway with tears rolling down his face as the car pulled out.

“I love you too Alexander.”

Magnus walked back into the house. He could do this. He knew he couldn’t have fought with Alec, but he felt slightly humiliated at the hysterics on the driveway and hoped that the nosy old woman who lived next to them hadn’t over heard. He pushed the door open with his foot, carefully carrying Gideon-Thomas in his arms. Indah was inside the house, playing with her dolls in her room and Citra was down for her nap. He brushed his hair back and laughed at how much of a mess he looked. Having three kids was a lot of work. Izzy and Simon had promised that they would be round later with Gabe and Clary and Jace were bringing JJ and Lucy along, so they could all go to the park. For now, Magnus was trying to keep calm for his first time alone with the three kids, while Alec went out to get nappies.

***

Alec returned a half hour later. The house was quiet, and he panicked as he locked the car and ran inside. He heard Magnus’ voice from the back of the house, realising he was in the kitchen. “and we stir it like this Citra-” Magnus was making chocolate cakes with them like him and Alec had done when they were little. Alec came up behind him and kissed him as Indah and Citra stuck their tongue’s out and laughed at the thought of their father and Papa kissing. Gideon was sleeping on Magnus’ chest.

Alec looked over at the new drawings on the fridge. ”Those are really good Citra! You know your name means ‘an artist’s inspiration’ in Indonesian right?” She jumped up and down on the little step, touching the chocolate covered spoon to her head. They were all covered in chocolate minus Gideon who slept, peacefully unaware of the crazy household he lived in. Indah grabbed the spoon from her two year old sister. She waved her spoon through the air, spraying chocolate over everyone. “What about my name Daddy?!” Alec scooped her up and threw her in the air before catching her again, giving Magnus a small heart attack. “Indah means lovely and beautiful in Papa’s home language.” Indah smiled, not really understanding, she was only five after all. Magnus spoke as he passed Gideon to Alec and kissed them both. “I love our children with all my heart Alexander, and I love you the same, but to avoid hysterics next time, please don’t ever leave me alone again.” He kissed Alec’s cheek as he yawned and went to go take a nap. Alec smiled and spoke to Gideon on his chest. “I promise Gideon. I promise that I’ll never leave any of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the heart attacks that I've given you guys over these past few chapters. If there's any tears, they should now be happy ones. Just one more chapter to go! I've absolutely loved writing this story and if I've pulled this off right, I hope that you've loved reading it. If anyone was wondering, Indah is pronounced (Eeen-dah) and Citra is pronounced (Sit-ra). To the Lightwood-Banes!! <3


	25. The final page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole family has a special meet up.

One year on.

Alec watched out from the window, as they pulled up in the car. So many memories were made here. The last time he had been here, in this particular spot, him and Magnus had been getting themselves ready for Indah’s arrival. They pulled up around the corner and had surprised Robert and Maryse, who insisted they stay for dinner. It was different in the house, Izzy and Jace had both moved out and Maryse had cried to Robert earlier, as she had cooked far too much for them both to eat.

Maryse was thrilled when Magnus and Alec had arrived on the doorstep, telling her that they were just dropping in to say ‘Hi.’ They had actually been spending some time visiting their favourite spots before they had the baby, so that included Alec’s childhood home. As they left with platefuls of food, Magnus had looked on with tears as yet another different family were moving boxes into his old house. A little boy had run out, hitting a pair of sticks as he ran. Magnus had gone back to the car and given the boy his old drumsticks. He didn’t use them anymore.

***

Magnus pulled the keys out of the ignition and put his hand affectionately against Alec’s face. Alec put his cheek in Magnus’ palm and kissed his hand. “Well, we got all the cargo here, in one peace.” He laughed. “I used to be envied for my looks Alexander and now I drive a minivan with Cheerios on the floor!” They both laughed and looked to the back seat as they smiled at their four children. They hadn’t planned on having more, but every time they looked at Cecy’s loving face, they knew they had made the right choice. They knew it would be difficult, taking on a child that would need so much extra care, especially when they had three other kids, but they were willing to put the work in and already loved her so much.

They watched as Indah ran her hand down Cecy’s arm from the back seat. Alec and Magnus had taught Indah how to get Cecy's attention properly, so she didn't frighten her if she didn't know someone was there. They would teach the others when they were older. Cecy tapped around, wondering who wanted her attention before taking Indah's hand gently, as they both smiled. Magnus and Alec had explained to Indah that her sister would need lots of extra love and care so that's what Indah gave to her. Indah was already so caring, for a seven year old, and they knew that she would always love and protect her siblings, no matter what, the way Alec still did with his brothers and sister.

***

After getting everyone out of the car. Magnus paused and stared at a similar aged girl to him as she was walking away. She had the hand of a little girl who had the same afro hair and dark skin as hers. Alec looked on astounded as Magnus shot off down the street to catch her. Alec tried to balance eighteen month-old Gideon on one hip and one year old Cecy on the other. He had told Citra and Indah to hold onto his Jacket as their crazy Papa ran off for something. They were good kids and knew to expect his crazy outbursts by now.

Magnus was out of breath as he just about caught up. “Maia!” she turned around as the little girl looked up at her “Do I kn- OH MAGNUS! I haven’t seen you since we were young!” She laughed “You don’t look any different!” he smiled “Neither do you!” he knelt down as the shy little girl hid, behind Maia’s legs. “This is Freya. Say ‘Hi’ sweetie. Magnus is a friend of mine from when Mommy was younger.” The little girl smiled but went further behind her. “We were just visiting family. Me and my husband are going to take her down to the beach.”

Magnus smiled as he stood up. “I wanted to thank you Maia. What you said before I moved here about me and Alec not being happy without the other- it made me call him back.” Maia looked slightly confused, wondering what he meant, that was years ago, and then she caught sight of Alec in the distance. Her eyes welled up slightly at the baby carrier on his front and all the other children with him. She spoke as Magnus smiled shyly and twisted his wedding ring around. “I’m so happy for you guys, that everything worked out. You guys were so lucky to find each other.”

Magnus thanked her and waved to the little girl as they left. Poor Alec had been left wrestling with four kids for long enough, they had a park to get to.

***

Maryse laughed as Alec and Magnus pulled their little hoard through the gate. Alec never remembered the railings looking so low down. Maryse hugged and kissed them all as she took both Citra’s and Indah’s hands in each of her own.

Sitting on several blankets were all of Alec’s siblings and their families. They had decided on having a giant outing, so everyone could catch up and pitch in with babysitting. Five year old Lucy ran over to greet Alec. She was so like Clary, with bright green eyes, but she had Jace’s golden hair. Her twin brother had Clary’s hair colouring, but Jace’s eyes, which everyone found hilarious. Maryse had been right, they were good looking kids.

Alec lifted Cecy from the carrier on his front. He handed her carefully to Robert as he sat down next to Simon. Gabe pushed his own glasses up his nose as he went to sit on Simon’s lap and Simon brushed his dark hair back before kissing the top of his head.

There was food laid out all across the blanket and everyone began tucking in. Clary offered a sandwich to Magnus who looked at it gratefully but refused. “No thanks Clary-“ He laughed “I’ve hated tuna sandwiches my whole life.” Alec lifted an eyebrow and looked over to him. “You have?”

After food, all the kids were left to roam as they wanted. The park was enclosed so they couldn’t run off anywhere or get lost. Maryse counted on her hands as she laughed. “One…two…Seven grandchildren! That makes me feel old!”

There was an outburst from by the slide. Gabe had JJ pinned on the floor because he’d tried to take his glasses. Max laughed as Izzy went over to separate them.

Jace shouted over to them as he laughed. “Hit him back JJ!” Clary tilted her head as she looked back at him. “Jace, that’s NOT how we raise our children to behave.” He smiled as he kissed her cheek, commenting on how like Izzy Gabe was. From the other side of the blanket, Simon shouted back. “You wouldn’t have your mini minion Jace if I hadn’t introduced you to Clary!”

Alec passed a cake to Clary as Jace went off after Lucy. “How’s Lucy’s piano lessons going? Jace sent me a video the other night. He’s so proud that she’s following after him.” Clary smiled. “She’s doing great. Her teacher says that she’s a natural, but he is her father, so maybe he would say that.” She laughed “I was trying to help JJ with his artwork the other day, but we couldn’t concentrate through all the noise!” Alec laughed. “And what about you Max? I heard that a certain someone might be moving in with you.” Max smiled as he took a sip of his drink. “You could say that.”

***

After everything had been packed up and all the kids accounted for, everyone went back to Robert and Maryse’s house. It was rare that they could get everyone together these days. Alec stood with Magnus in the kitchen, everyone else was in the living room, the adults drinking teas and coffee while the kids all watched a film.

Alec ran his hand down Magnus’ side and kissed him like old times. The day had been amazing, and it had been great to see everyone, but they just wanted to get home now. Magnus took Alec’s face in his hands as he kissed him and wiggled his eyebrows. “Nice to see your old room again… Brings back some nice memories, doesn’t it Alexander?”

Maryse cleared her throat from behind them. She laughed as Alec and Magnus blushed. Some things never changed. She smiled sweetly, they were still so in love with each other, even after all these years.

She led them into the living room. Everyone else was watching whatever film the kids had on the TV. Max’s old cot was in the corner and Gideon was sleeping under the watch of all his Aunties and Uncles. Cecy was sat with Jace and Clary as she shook a toy with bells. Alec and Magnus had bought lots of sensory toys for her, so she didn’t miss out on anything. Jace put a textured ball into Cecy’s hand and she smiled back at it. She had a toy bear at home, with a recording of Magnus’ and Alec’s voices. It played the recording when she squeezed or hugged it.

Maryse had something out on the table. They didn’t see until they got closer, but it was the old scrapbook that they had decorated when they were kids. Since they came home from camping, and told everyone about their relationship, they had told Alec’s parents that they wanted to be treated more like adults, so they had put the book away for the time being. What Maryse hadn’t told them was that she had still been filling in the pages with their photographs from significant points in their lives. Alec flicked through the pages as his eyes welled up. The photo that they had taken before their first camping trip. The photo from the ball, with both of them in masks. The photo from their wedding as they cut the cake together and the day they bought their first house together.

They all laughed and talked together for several more hours, but eventually the day was over. After kissing and hugging everyone, whether they wanted it or not, everyone filed out, and the house was once again still. They had all promised that they would meet up again soon.

Maryse shut the door and Robert hugged her as they looked around the quiet and empty house, wondering where all the time had gone. Robert went to finish cleaning up as Maryse went back into the living room and sat at the empty table that had once been so full. She flipped through the pages of Alec and Magnus’ scrapbook.

It all started with a single photo. Magnus hugging Alec. Lifting him off the park floor, as they both laughed and smiled at the camera. Barely Six years old and unaware of the amazing journey that they would go on together. A journey of unconditional love where neither of them would ever have to experience so much as a broken heart. She flipped to the last page, where the glue was still drying. Not coated in glitter and sequins like the other pages of their childhood, but a photo just as special,

A photo of them pushing their children on the swings.

***

The years passed by quickly, and despite every birthday that was celebrated or every pencil line that was added to the door frame; to each other, Magnus and Alec were still the same two little boys. Two little boys that had loved each other every day since their chance encounter at a swing set, all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone <3 I really hope you've enjoyed reading this. Don't be upset because the story isn't over yet! There's still plenty of POVs to cover and short stories to add. If you've enjoyed reading this, please could you pass on the story of the Lightwood-Banes to someone else by sharing on twitter with the hashtag #MMBTSS My twitter handle is the same as my username on here if you want to tag me, I would love to see it. Oh and the beautiful artwork that's been posted was made by the amazing @Pris_lynch21
> 
> If you would like to read a one shot of an event, two years after MMBTSS click [ here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704140)
> 
> Until the next time! -A x


End file.
